Esto no es un cuento de hadas
by karin-chan150301
Summary: La vida no es un cuento de hadas, el malo no siempre es derrotado, la princesa no es una doncella esperando ser rescatada, el príncipe odia a la bruja malvada ni mucho menos existen los finales felices. finalmente editado. Hk principalmente.
1. Prologo

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPÍTULO 1**

Había una vez, esa era la palabra con la cual comenzaban siempre los cuentos de hadas con los cuales la abuela me hacía dormir, esas historias donde un príncipe azul -que para mi que era gay ya que por dios ¿desde cuando un hombre tiene rasgos delicados como los de una mujer?- que iba a caballo -blanco por curioso que fuera siempre- rescataba a esa doncella hermosa -delicada y necesitada de un protector ya que ella no era capaz de defenderse, concepto machista según yo- que era aterrada por un villano que simplemente porque sentía envidia había decidido hacer sufrir a todos los ciudadanos de una pobre aldea -¿Porque carajos siempre debían ser pobres? - y bueno ya no importa eso, el asunto aquí es que al final el príncipe rescataba a la pobre chica, la besaba rompiendo así una estúpida maldición y después de eso el villano sufría de alguna manera horrorosa para pagar sus pecados -¿qué clase de persona hace sufrir a un villano sola para demostrar sólo para demostrar que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal? un enfermo mental supongo yo- y al final el príncipe y la princesa vivían felices por siempre, lo cual me parece una mentira hecha por los adultos para así mantener a los niños en una pequeña burbuja donde todo es perfecto y donde los niños buenos nunca carecen de nada mientras que los malos sufren un destinado indescriptible.

Bueno ahora que eh dejado en claro mi punto comienzo por presentarme, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, tengo 17 años y curso el segundo año de preparatoria, soy japonés pero viví en inglaterra desde que cumplí cinco años hasta ahora, ¿cómo soy físicamente? cabello de un raro color blanco que hace juego con mis ojos turquesas piel bronceada, no muy alto y un cuerpo del cual no me quejó.

Y se preguntaran, ¿A que viene esto? pues sencillo, les diré que esto es el prólogo de mi maravillosa historia con esa chica, esa pelinegra de ojos cafés que me hizo creer en los cuentos de hadas, esa chica que fue mi princesa... por la cual me di cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existen, por la que me di cuenta que la vida no tiene ninguna semejanza con esas historias... pero bueno, no quiero atosigarlos más con esto y no quiero adelantar nada, mejor lean está historia y entenderán a lo que me refiero.

 _Se despide Hitsugaya Toshiro._

 _._

 _._

¿A quién se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de la que salen todos estos estúpidos cuentos? ese príncipe de cabellera reluciente, de porte perfecto educado y que obviamente es gay, esa doncella linda de carácter dulce que sólo servía para ser la víctima, una tonta supongo yo, o ese villano que estaba enamorado de la princesa y que porque ella no correspondía ese cariño él simplemente se volvía malo, o esa bruja que por no ser la más perfecta se quería deshacer de la tonta damisela, y esa tonta maldición, ¿Por qué la cura a todo era el beso de un desconocido que "casualmente" era el príncipe de un lejano reino? eso sólo eran niñerias y cosas que un niño pequeño creería.

¿Que sí creo en los cuentos de hadas? Supongo que ya fui muy clara, pero en caso de que no lo hayan notado seré más directa, yo NO creo en esas estupideces, o eso hubiera dicho sí me lo hubieran preguntado meses atrás, meses antes de conocer a ese chico idiota que me hizo creer como sí fuera una niña pequeña, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando era niña creía en esas estupideces, veía a mi melliza Yuzu fantasear con casarse con un príncipe de altos modales, yo simplemente bufaba diciendo que eso era algo tonto, pero ahora que veo mejor la cosas creo que no es algo tan tonto, tal vez y sólo tal vez esos cuentossí existieran, y de ser así quería que mi cuento de hadas tuviera como príncipe azul a ese chico de cabellos blancos, de ojos turquesas penetrantes y de cuerpo sexy, ese chico que ahora estaba en mis sueños.

¡Oh cierto, lo olvidaba! mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, tengo 16, bueno casi los 17, mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años, mi hermano mayor tenía 21 años, bueno pero él aquí no es importante ¿verdad? físicamente soy una chica normal, tengo el físico de una chica normal -pechos medianos, cintura no tan delgada, caderas medianamente medianas y unas largas piernas gracias al fútbol- mi cabello es negro, al igual que mis ojos y mi piel es blanca. Ahora sin más les doy la bienvenida a está historia, que en pocas palabras les contara como fue "mi cuento de hadas" y como descubrí que la vida no es como yo creía realmente.

 _Se despide Kurosaki Karin._


	2. Chapter 1

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 1**

 **(Toshiro)**

Acabo de salir de casa, permanecer un minuto más ahí me hubiera matado, Matsumoto realmente está loca, no entiendo cómo es que mi abuelo dejo que ella se encargara de mi, en primer lugar ya no soy un niño de cuatro años, admito que aun soy menor de edad ¡pero ella no es mucho más grande que yo! Es más ella solo es cuatro años más grande ¡Y yo tengo 17! ¿Cómo es que yo; Toshiro Hitsugaya, el prodigio, el hijo del empresario mas grande, nieto del gran Yamamoto fundador de la empresa "seireitei "una empresa mundialmente reconocida con su sede principal localizada en Inglaterra; termino asi? Oh cierto, al terminar el noveno grado mi abuelo decidió que estudiaría en Japón, ¿la razón? Despejarme y alejarme lo más posible del ajetreo que vivía la familia en estos momentos. Es una larga historia, me sorprende me pueda ocurrir todo esto a mi edad, ¿por dónde empezar? hace a aproximadamente seis años mis padres murieron mese de terapia fueron necesarios pero eso no fue lo que me convirtió en el chico frio que soy ahora, de hecho yo ya era asi desde antes, pero eso solo fue el comienzo, mi familia se ah visto envuelta tras esto en tragedias, primero la muerte del padre de mi amiga Momo-chan tres año después, que es dos años más grande que yo, eso la llevo a una larga depresión, su instructor Aizen-sama la ayudo lo más posible y cuando todos vislumbrábamos su recuperación la tragedia la azoto nuevamente, la muerte de su tan preciado Aizen-sama, un año después, dejándola en un estado deplorable, eso a la larga me comenzó a afectar a mi ¿pero cómo no iba a hacerlo? si la chica que mas eh querido, y no me refiero al amor de amigos ni al de hermanos, no yo realmente la quiero como… no lo sé mi novia… bueno el asunto es que toda esta situación me estaba comenzando a afectar y por dichas razones mi abuelo espero a que terminara el noveno año y me inscribieron en una escuela en Japón, exactamente en la ciudad de karakura.

Regresando a este momento, después de comer la horrorosa comida que preparo Matsumoto, decidí salir mientras ella se quedo viendo televisión, solo falta una semana para que entre a la escuela, tendré nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, solo espero no sea fastidioso entrar en una nueva escuela. Caminaba con el seño fruncido y una mueca de seriedad, aunque estuviera lejos no podía dejar de pensar en Momo-chan después de todo ella era la primera chica que me había gustado y simplemente no lo podía evitar y mucho menos sabiendo de su problema actual. En eso estaba cuando sentí un golpe en el pie, al mirar la causa me encontré con un balón y no cualquier balón era uno de soccer, por si no lo sabían mi deporte favorito. Lo detuve bajo el pie y de inmediato busque al posible dueño de este, con la vista recorrí todo el parque y ante mi vista apareció la figura de una chica que bien podría ser de mi edad, la chica llevaba el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca, estatura promedio, tal vez unos tres centímetros más baja que yo, y unos ojos… por dios esos ojos eran tan negros como la misma noche, y te transmitían una seguridad y eso que apenas la acabo de conocer hace unos segundos.

-¿esto es tuyo?-pregunto tranquilamente y con voz fría.

-s-si- contesto ella un tanto nerviosa.

-ten más cuidado -Miro una vez más el balón entre mis pies y luego lo lanzo con delicadeza y con la suficiente puntería para que callera en sus manos y sin más me voy.

 **(Karin)**

Hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba en el parque caminando pensando en lo furiosa que estaba con mi hermano Ichigo, como es posible que lleve un mes sin comunicarse con su propia familia, una carta, una llamada, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que nos dijera que estaba aun con vida, pero no al parecer a mi estúpido hermano no se le ah ocurrido la posibilidad de que nos preocupamos por él, es un imbécil total al igual que mi padre. Solo a él se le ocurre irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, no digo que eso este mal, de hecho me siento inmensamente orgullosa de él después de todo el es, desde la muerte de mi madre hace ocho años, mi fuerza y mi ejemplo a seguir, por el me convertí en la persona que soy hoy en día, una chica fuerte y que no a derramado ni una lagrimas desde hace ocho años, creo que eso debería ser un record. Estaba tan furiosa que patee con fuerza la red de mi balo ocasionando que este saliera disparado en dirección a la carretera.

-maldición- dije antes de salir corriendo tras él. Fui colina abajo y una vez que llegue ahí vi a un chico con cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido y la vista puesta en mi, después de que el preguntase si el balón me pertenecía, de confirmárselo tartamudeando idiotamente y de que me lo devolviera gentilmente se fue, esto me solía pasar con frecuencia pero por primera vez le di importancia, no sabía porque pero sentía que lo ameritaba.

-¡estoy en casa!- dije cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta.

-Karin-chan estoy en la cocina- fue lo que escuche que decía mi hermana.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi melliza y una vez ahí tome asiento en el comedor.- ¿aun no hay noticias de ichi-nii?- pregunte esperanzada a que hoy si las hubiera.

-no- me contesto con voz triste mi hermana, puedo jurara que ella lo extraña más que yo.

-¡no llores por el idiota de tu hermano mi querida Yuzu!- escuchamos a nuestro padre quien llegaba como neurótico al comedor y abrazaba hasta asfixiarla.

-¡suéltala viejo!- le ordeno y el de inmediato me mira y luego hacer un movimiento para acercarse a mí y asfixiarme con un estúpido abrazo.- ¡ni se te ocurra!- le digo antes de propinarle un golpe en la cara.

-oh mi querida Masaki nuestra hija no acepta que la abrase- se queja él mientras llora a moco tendido frente al poster inmenso de mi madre.

-podrías dejar de ser tan infantil- le digo yo mientras salgo del comedor.

Una vez que me encuentro en la habitación que se encuentra junto a la de mi melliza decido tomar una ducha, tras esto me pongo la pijama y bajo a comer algo, para ser exactos cumplo con la rutina diaria solo que en esta ocasión mis pensamientos no están en el juego que tendré pronto o en el hecho de que ya asisto a la preparatoria en unos pocos días, no esta vez todo me conduce a lo mismo, al chico de mirar turquesa.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño comienzo a pensar, muy pocas veces lo hago ya que siento que recordar muchas veces suele abrir heridas y yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas lloronas, no yo prefiero ser una persona fuerte, sarcástica y que siempre se mantenga en pie pase lo que pase. Para mi mala suerte las demás chicas de la escuela no suelen verme asi, ellas solo ven en mi las cosas malas, digamos que por esa razón yo no tengo amigas, todas creen que soy una marimacho, poco femenina, grosera, y hasta se han atrevido a decirme en más de una ocasión "fea". Ellas al parecer prefieren a las chicas que son como mi hermana, que solo hablan de chicos, de maquillaje, de ropa, que se cepillan el cabello cada cinco segundo, que usan ropa a la moda, que son dulces, delicadas y en pocas palabras todas una señoritas. Yo no suelo preocuparme por eso ya que prefiero ocupar mi mente y mi tiempo en cosas como aprender soccer y hacerme cada día más fuerte como mi hermano pero en estos últimos días eh pensado que ser mas femenina no me quedaría mal.

 **(Toshiro)**

Me encuentro un poco pensativo en estos momentos, esa chica con tan solo intercambiar un par de palabras me produjo un ligero sentimiento, ni siquiera sé cómo definirlo, no sé su nombre ni nada de ella mas sin embargo no puedo sacármela de la mente. Estoy tan preocupado, no debería estar pensando en ella como lo estoy haciendo, es mas ni siquiera debería recordarla, no debería recordar esa piel sumamente blanca, ese cabello negro como la noche, esos ojos misteriosos, esa ingenuidad e inocencia que desprende, ¡maldición olvídala! Me repito una y otra vez. Escucho el sonido de mi teléfono y enseguida notó que momo-chan me ha mandado un mensaje.

-"¿como estas shiro-chan?"- se lee en la pantalla, odio que me digan de esa manera, pero por ser ella lo permito.

-"bien ¿y tu como has estado?"- envió el mensaje.

-"mejor, ya no lloro con tanta frecuencia, además de que como más que antes"- al leer esto sonrió, cuando me fui ella apenas si comía una pequeña porción de comida al día y se pasaba las horas llorando y lamentando la pérdida de sus padres y de su amado instructor.

-"me alegro de que estés mejor, espero te recuperes del todo"- le respondo.

-"todo sea por estar contigo shiro-chan"- me responde ella y hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente.-"adiós espero verte pronto"- y con esto se despide dejando muy feliz.

Pero a pesar de sentirme con una felicidad inmensa no podía sacar de mi mente ese cabello azabache, esos ojos ónix esa piel blanca, ese sentimiento se quedaba en mi mente, no sé porque pero realmente la quería ver.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno este es el primer capítulo... sé que no hice muchos cambios pero esto es suficiente por ahora.

2.-Agradecere sí comentan y leen por favor.

3.-Personajes de Tite e historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 2

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 2**

 **(Toshiro)**

Camino por la calle sin mucho interés, miro como cada uno de los chicos que portan el mismo uniforme que yo, chicas con minifaldas de 25cm sobre la rodilla, calcetas altas o bajo la rodilla, que más daba todas me parecían iguales con esa falda de cuadros color azul y ese bléiser café y un moño rojo en el cuello.

Miro mi uniforme, pantalón azul casi negro y el saco café y corbata roja. Suspiro pesadamente antes de sacar mi celular y buscar entre la lista de canciones mi grupo favorito, nada fura de lo normal para un chico como yo, _my darkest days,_ me coloco los audífonos y la canción comienza.

 _I'm the devil's son straight out of hell_

 _And you're an angel with a haunted heart_

 _If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself_

 _From the demon living in the dark_

 _There's nothing to be gained cause I can never change_

 _And you can never understand my sickness_

 _(I'll never understand my sickness)*_

Estoy tan concentrado en la letra hasta que mi mirada recorre la acera contraria encontrándome con una figura que me ha atormentado durante ya algunas noches, cuerpo escultural, piel blanca, rostro de facciones finas, labios de cereza, cabello azabache y ojos ónix.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y ella sonríe ladinamente antes de continuar su caminar desde el otro lado, espero a que el semáforo indique que puedo pasar pero para entonces ya le eh perdido. Al menos sé que está en mi instituto.

Llego y me dirijo de inmediato a la oficina del director para que meden indicaciones, hablo un rato con Yamamoto-sama, un par de cosas a las cuales no les tomo mucha importancia y luego me entrega una hoja de papel con un horario y me indica que ya puedo retirarme.

Miro la parte superior del papel donde se escribe curso 3-C, comienzo a observar los carteles que sobresalen de las paredes en la parte superior en los cuales se lee, "aula 2-F", "Aula 3-A", "aula 3-B" y por fin veo el "aula 3-C", suspiro una última vez antes de entrar, es el primer día del año escolar, espero esto sea llevadero.

 **(Karin)**

La clase entera es un caos de verdad, es el primer día pero aun así nos conocemos el 90% de los que aquí estamos, cada semestre los grupos se van rolando, y ya sea por compartir algunas clases extracurriculares, o por semestres anteriores conoces a la mayoría, yo, como capitana del equipo de soccer mi deber es conocer a todos los buenos deportistas y como tal por ello tengo más amigos que amigas, es más me atrevo a decir que no tengo ninguna amiga más que Ururu-chan.

-Hey Karin –dice la uno de mis amigos a mi espalda, no necesito girarme para saber de quién se trata.

-Yukio –le digo sin verlo. El rodea hasta estar frente a mí. -¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –le cuestiono.

-Horribles –dice rodando los ojos. –Odio pasar tiempo con mi familia en Alemania. –agrega.

-No te quejes, no es tan malo –le digo y el niega.

-Pasar tiempo con ellos es una mierda –dice y entonces los gritos de las chicas nos interrumpen, me giro y me encuentro con algo que no me esperaba, una figura alta que muestra a un chico fuerte pero no grotesco, espalda ancha, rostro varonil, cabello blanquecino y ojos de un extravagante turquesa, ¡joder que esta como quiere!

-Chicos tomen asiento –dice una voz femenina a su espalda y todos nos sentamos, para mi fortuna el chico misterioso se coloca junto a mi justo a un lado de la ventana, un buen lugar para un chico nuevo. –Muchos ya me conocen pero para los que no –deja caer sus cosas sobre el escritorio –Mi nombre es Shihōin Yoruichimpero ustedes me dirán Yoruichi-sensei –dice la mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojos ámbar. –Ahora yo seré su tutora durante los siguientes seis meses y si quieren salir sin daños físicos y/o psicológicos harán lo que yo les diga ¿entendido? -dijo a lo que todos contestan "Si Yoruichi-sensei" –Bueno, no les pediré que se presenten porque no es algo que me importe realmente así que mejor me concentrare en darles un par de indicaciones.

La mujer comienza a decirnos miles de cosas que no debemos hacer si no queremos que nos muela a golpes, la verdad no me interesa mucho así que comienzo a divagar, enciendo mi celular en secreto y coloco la canción que antes se estaba reproduciendo, una de mis favoritas para ser sincera.

Save yourself

From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow

Save yourself

From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me

Save yourself

You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell

I've never needed anyone so much

There's no-one else I love and I curse myself

Cause the right thing is to give you up*

Veo que el también ignora las indicaciones de la sensei además de que también está escuchando música, me pregunto ¿cuál es su nombre? –Hey tu –miro al frente para ver a la mujer morena llamar al chico junto a mí, el dirige la vista a ella y le presta por primera vez atención. -¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta mientras se acerca yo me retiro los auriculares no solo porque no quiero que me regañen en mi primer día sino también porque quiero escuchar la respuesta de este.

-Hitsugaya –dice en un tono apenas audible y todos exclaman un sonoro "oh".

-Así que tú eres ese chico –dice pensativa. –Ok, ok sigamos. –continua por unos diez minutos más y después dice. –Vallan a los vestidores, pronto comenzara su clase de Gimnasia –y sin más sale.

Todos recogen sus cosas y comienzan a salir, los chicos se adelantan y yo no les tomo mucha importancia me agacho y comienzo a buscar algo en mi bolso sin siquiera dignarme a subirlo para no estar en esta odiosa posición aunque estando sola ¿qué más da?

 **(Toshiro)**

¡Coño! No puedo creer que estoy viéndole el escote a la pelinegra que desde hace semanas atormentaba mis sueños y lo peor es que se siente fantástico. La chica se ha inclinado y está buscando algo entre sus cosas y me proporciona la mejor de las miradas, ¡joder no debería ser un pervertido! pero con esta chica no se puede evitar.

Tan perdido estoy hasta que escucho como se aclara la garganta y entonces mi vista viaja a sus ojos ónix. –Podrías al menos preguntarme mi nombre antes de andarme viendo las bubis –dice molesta, la veo recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse y dejarme solo en el enorme aula.

Suspiro con pesadez antes de levantarme y dirigirme a los vestidores, cuando llego me cambio rápidamente e introduzco mis cosas en un casillero, el uniforme no es nada de que quejarme, un short y playera estilo basquetbol de color negro con franjas rojas. Salgo al gimnasio y miro a todos, enseguida las chicas ahogan un grito de euforia al verme pasar frente a ellas, que estúpidas, aunque debo admitir que mire a todas y cada una de ellas en busca de la pelinegra de cuerpo generoso. Ningún rastro de ella. Me formo al final de la fila de hombres y entonces ella aparece, ¡mierda! El uniforme le sienta fantástico, unos shorts cortos y una playera sin mangas es suficiente para que todas las miradas se dirijan a ella, las mujeres con odio y sorpresa y los hombres como si de el ultimo filete en la faz de la tierra se tratase.

-Bien –la voz de ronca de un hombre resonó en todo el gimnasio y todos miramos en su dirección encontrándonos con un hombre de cabellos en punta y con sonrisa de psicópata en pantalones de gimnasia. –No me importa su nombre dejo en claro… -sonríe –a menos que sean chicos con mucha fuerza –todos tragan duro. –calienten, cuando yo toque el silbato todos correrán por la cancha hasta que yo crea que es suficiente –

Todos empezamos a calentar y mi mirada no se aparta en ningún momento de su estupendo cuerpo, lo se soy en verdadero pervertido pero qué más da con esta chica. –Deja d verla –Me reprime una voz masculina y me encuentro con un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le digo pero claramente ya había apartado mis ojos de ella.

El silbato suena y todos emprendemos carrera, carajo ella frente a mi es la mejor vista, su rasero firme y redondo, no debería hacer esto, me reprimo una y otra vez pero sin dejar de disfrutar de la vista. Aunque al cabo de un rato me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que es esto y por fin le tomó la delantera a la pelinegra.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- aquí está el tercer capítulo editado, y aprovecho para decirles que ya eh subido el resto ahora espero poder continuar pronto con el capítulo 11 y así sucesivamente y que aún les guste esta historia, sería una pena cancelarla por falta de lectores. Oh porcierto los versos de la canción que aparece son los siguientes en español:

Soy el hijo del diablo directamente del infierno

Y tú eres un ángel con un corazón atormentado

Si eres inteligente Corre y protégete tú misma

Del Demonio viviendo en la Oscuridad

No hay nada que ganar porque yo nunca cambiare

Y nunca podrás entender lo enfermo que estoy

(Nunca voy a entender lo enfermo que estoy)

Sálvate

De una vida llena de mentiras y un corazón lleno de dolor y tristeza

Sálvate

De las decisiones y los errores que me persiguen

Sálvate

Tú eres la droga perfecta para un dolor infernal

Nunca he necesitado a tanto de nadie

No hay nadie más me gusta y me maldicen

Porque lo correcto es dejarte.*

La letra en español es esta o algo más o menos así, como ya lo habrán notado me encanta este grupo y por lo tanto es la canción favorita de Toshiro y Karin.

2.-Agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense lean y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 3

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 3**

 **(Karin)**

Me encontraba molesta de portar ese estúpido uniforme de gimnasia, por culpa de esa porquería todos los hombres me veían con cara de pervertidos, que se pudran los estúpidos ¿me pregunto a quién carajos se le ocurrió poner como uniforme unos shorts cortos y esa playera pegada? A un idiota supongo. Corrí lo más rápido que podía para así evitar las miradas depravadas, seguí corriendo hasta que mire al frente y vi al guapísimo de ojos turquesa corriendo frente a mí, ¡joder, sí que es sexy! Me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos y comienzo a correr hasta llegar junto a él.

-¿Así que además de pervertido eres atleta?- le pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Algo así- dice con una sonrisa ladeada. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le rebaso para así terminar con la quinta vuelta.

Después de la clase de gimnasia las clases fueron solamente irritantes, uno tras otro los maestros iban y venían, de vez en cuando lo miraba, en otras era él quien me veía y en muchas más la mirada de él y la mía se encontraban. No sé porque pero siento que esto van por buen camino, pero por otro lado esto no me da buena espina.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó de inmediato me dispuse a recoger mis cosas e irme de inmediato Yuzu más seguro y se iría con sus miles de admiradores que seguro ya se consiguió.

-Oye Kurosaki. –escuche la voz masculina a mis espaldas, al girarme puede notar que se trataba de ese chico llamado Yukio.

-Gracias, pero dime por mi maldito nombre –lo sé eso fue muy cortante de mi parte pero odio que se tomen familiaridades conmigo sin mi consentimiento.

-Lo hare. –ante ese comentario solo pude rodar los ojos. –bueno como sea, tu hermana te habla. –al decir esto acomodo ese rubio mecho que al igual que todo su cabello resulto muy rebelde y dedico una sonrisa ladina que debo admitir me encanto bastante.

-Hasta mañana Voralverna. –le dije al notar que ya se marchaba.

-Yukio, odio que me digan Voralverna. –dijo para después dedicarme una sonrisa sumamente atractiva.

Lo mire irse, joder sí que esta bueno con el uniforme, aún recuerdo cuando no dejaba esa estúpida boina y usaba ropa abrigadora sobre el uniforme, ahora el simple uniforme le queda genial, maldición Karin tu nunca piensas eso de un chico, negué con la cabeza como si con eso desapareciera los malos pensamientos y me dispuse a salir no sin antes despedirme de la sabrosura que tengo como compañero.

-Hasta mañana Toshiro. –le dije con una sonrisa, debo decir que me aprendí su nombre después de que el profesor Hanataro lo llamara por este.

-Hitsugaya. –me corrigió enfadado y entre dientes.

-¿Sabes que aunque me corrijas para mi vas a ser Toshiro? –le dije juguetona.

-Me lo imaginaba. –y con esto me fui.

 **(Toshiro)**

Aun no entiendo porque mierdas sentí esa estúpida punzada en el pecho y esas ganas de matar al bastardo de Voralverna al ver como el estúpido engreído le coqueteaba indirectamente a ella ¿Quién mierdas se cree para hacer eso? lo único que le agradezco es que ahora sé el nombre de esa sexy azabache. Kurosaki Karin… Kurosaki, ¿Por qué me suena ese apellido?

En cuanto llegue a casa subí de inmediato a mi habitación, lance mi mochila a la cama y prendí mi laptop para buscar información acerca de ella, lo se soy un maldito acosador.

-Vaya que fue fácil. –después de tan solo unos minutos por fin puede encontrar algo de ella. –Veamos… capitana del equipo de soccer femenil de la escuela de Karakura durante cinco años consecutivos… capitana del equipo de soccer, básquet bol y voleibol de la secundaria de Karakura durante los tres años que estudio en ella, tiene una hermana gemela de nombre Yuzu Kurosaki…- mire las fotos que estaban adjuntas en el artículo, en varias aparecía ella junto a varias niñas sosteniendo un trofeo en el que se leía "primer lugar del torneo infantil de Karakura" varias fotos más de sus años de secundaria hasta que por fin llegue a la más reciente era de solo un mes atrás, al parecer había participado en un intercolegial de porristas en el cual su equipo había obtenido el primer lugar.

Mire detalladamente la foto, realmente era bonita la chica y para ser sincero ese atuendo la hacía lucir como modelo de portada de una revista para nada inocente, por dios esa falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad de sus majestuosos muslos, ese top que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta cintura y esos hermosos brazos.

-¿Quién es ella?- tengo que admitir que escuchar la voz de Matsumoto a mis espaldas realmente me asusto pero por obvias razones preferí no demostrarlo.

-Nadie que te deba interesar. –conteste con simpleza al momento que cerraba mi laptop.

-Claro no me importa... –su mirada cambio radicalmente a una de ¿complicidad? Camino hacia la puerta y una vez que se encontró en el umbral de esta se giró solo para soltar uno de sus comentarios estúpidos. –Sabía que eras un pervertido pero no hasta así. –y sin más salió soltando sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Matsumoto! –mi rostro no podía estar más rojo ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que alguien como yo haga "eso"? debe estar loca. Una vez que el enfado combinado con vergüenza se esfumo disidí bajar a comer algo.

-Por lo que veo no duras mucho. –me dijo la desvergonzada de Matsumoto.

-No estaba haciendo lo que piensas Matsumoto. –le dije mientras evitaba dirigirle la mirada y metía un plato de rameen en el microondas.

-Lo que digas, aunque algo si te aseguro tarde o temprano acudirás a eso y créeme yo seré la primera en decir "te lo dije"- me dijo en tono seguro.

-Claro que no, y cundo eso nunca pase te diré "no soy como tú" así de sencillo. –estoy seguro de que jamás hare "eso", a mi parecer es asqueroso pensar en… mejor olvidemos eso que de seguir así las náuseas me invadirán y el hambre me desaparecerá.

-Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – ¿enserio? Algo me dice que Matsumoto solo pregunta para enterarse de algún chisme, está loca si cree que le daré el gusto.

-No te diré nada. –le dije sin apartar mi vista del plato de rameen que acababa de sacar del microondas.

-No encontraste alguna chica que ya sabes… te guste- su mirada era como si quisiera que confiara en ella, pero está loca si cree que lo voy a hacer.

-No. –una respuesta seca lo puede todo.

-Vamos no le diré nada a tu abuelo… o a Momo-chan. – ¡maldita! odio el hecho de que sepa ese oscuro secreto ¿Cómo fue que le confié el que me gusta momo?

-No me gusta nadie. –tome mi plato y subí las escaleras. Huida cobarde lo sé pero con Matsumoto esa plática no hubiera tenido fin.

Mi mente se encuentra un poco absorta pensando en… Kurosaki Karin. Esa chica me es todo un misterio, bella como ninguna, por lo que pude notar atlética y joder se carga un cuerpo sexy, ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? Por primera vez me siento en la necesidad de saber todo respeto a alguien.

Termino de comer el plato de rameen y tiro los palillos y el envase en la papelera, doy un rápido vistazo a mi celular y noto que tengo un mensaje de Momo-chan.

-"Ya es algo tarde para preguntar pero ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?" –me parece un lindo gesto por parte de ella así que decido contestar de inmediato.

-"Muy bien, aunque tengo que reconocer que estudiar halla contigo hubiera sido mejor"- mi respuesta demuestra lo mucho que la amo.

-"A mí también me hubiera gustado, pero no te preocupes en cuanto me recupere del todo iré a tu lado… lo juro." –saber que la chica que amo está haciendo todo para estar a mi lado me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-"Espero tenerte pronto junto a mí". –mi respuesta no podría ser más obvia.

-"Pronto estaré ahí, bueno adiós MI shiro". –leer ese MI hizo que mi felicidad creciera a niveles casi indescriptibles.

-"Ok, adiós Momo". –una vez que termine de enviar este mensaje leí una y otra vez la conversación, saber que ella piensa en mí es una dicha enorme, tome una ducha rápida, me puse la playera negra pegada y el pantalón azul que uso como pijama y me dispuse a dormir. Una y otra vez las imágenes de mis recuerdos con Momo pasaban hasta que… un par de ojos ónix y misteriosos, esa cabellera negra como la noche, esa piel pálida como la nieve más pura y ese cuerpo de modelo invadieron mi mente y al parecer no me disgustaba en lo absoluto el que no tuvieran la intención de desaparecer, es más me atrevo a decir que me fascinaba recrear una y otra vez las escenas en la que la protagonista era esa chica, Karin.

Los recuerdos pasan uno a uno hasta que llega el que más disfruto de todos, ella corriendo frente a mí, ella hablando con la respiración cortada y las mejillas sonrojadas por tanto correr, la imagen de sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la falta de aire, esas piernas fuertes y largas, no puedo evitar morderme el labio y sumergirme más en ese recuerdo hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

 **(Karin)**

Me encuentro viendo la repetición de el mejor partido del mundo cuando sin poderlo evitar estornudo.

-Salud. –me dice mi melliza, quien está sentada en el sofá junto al que nos encontramos ichi-nii, Rukia-chan y yo.

-Gracias. – le digo mientras me levanto del sofá.

-Tal vez alguien se está acordando de ti. –me dice sonriente la "amiga" de ichi-nii.

-Mientras no sea uno de los hormonados de tus compañeros todo está bien. –ichi-nii siempre dice lo mismo de mis compañeros, y siempre tiene esa mirada de psicópata cuando habla de ellos.

-Yo creo que sí. –dice Rukia-chan. –Después de todo, tus hermanas son muy lindas. –al decir eso nos mira y sonríe. –Me pregunto ¿Por qué tú no eres tan lindo como ellas? –siempre molestando a ichi-nii.

-Tú cállate enana que linda que digamos tú no eres–le dice con la mirada de odio.

-Diles eso a mis muchos pretendientes. –eso debió doler para el orgullo de ichi-nii.

-Pretendientes imaginarios enana. –un punto para ichi-nii.

-Pelos de zanahoria. – le contesta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Duende. – toma la misma pose.

-Nenita. – acerca su rostro al de ichi-nii.

-Enojona. –hace lo mismo que Rukia-chan.

-Estúpido. –

-Niña de primaria. –

-Cítrico. –

-Plana.- golpe bajo, de esta ichi-nii no sale vivo.

-¡¿A quién le dices plana?!- le grita mientras se pone de pie frente a él.

-No es obvio, a ti. –una sonrisa aparece en los labios de ichi-nii, Rukia-chan solo lo ira con odio y sus ojos violáceos comienzan a verse llorosos.

–Idiota. –y con esto sale corriendo de la sala Rukia-chan

-Eres un grosero onii-chan. –la sonrisa de ichi-nii desaparece cuando Yuzu le dice eso, de inmediato el sale en dirección a la habitación de Rukia-chan.

-Será mejor que vaya si queremos que ichi-nii siga vivo. –le digo a Yuzu y ella solo asiente.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, me poso frente a la puesta y cuando me dispongo a abrirla escucho la conversación de ese par.

-Rukia por milésima vez perdón. –creo que aunque lo diga un millón de veces ella no lo perdonara.

-…- como era esperarse ella no contesta.

-Entiende que tu comenzaste… -dudo que con eso ella lo perdone.

-Pero no te dije cosas tan horribles como esa idiota. –le dice ella con la voz un poco cortada.

-Pero sabes que no pienso lo que te dije. –la voz de ichi-nii es ¿cariñosa?

-…- ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

-Solo pregúntate ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de mi enana? –esperen un omento escuche decir "mi enana" había un "mi" en esa oración.

-Pero parecías muy sincero. –le dijo ella en un tono muy bajo.

-La única verdad sabes que es… que te amo. –un momento dijo "te amo" ¿Qué acaso ellos no eran amigos? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Alguien contésteme.

-Y yo te amo mi zanahoria. –no enserio que esto no puede ser. Después de escuchar esas palabras tan cariñosas, enserio créanme casi vomito arco iris, escucho lo que parece ser besos y luego el sonido de ellos cayendo a la cama y de los pequeños suspiros de Rukia-chan… ¡por dios no pueden ir a un motel! Antes de que callera al suelo por una hemorragia nasal decidí irme directo a mi habitación y tomar una larga ducha, créanme que aun con el sonido de la música y del agua cayendo puede escuchar un poco de sus actos raros en el cuarto de Rukia-chan. Meses de terapia serán necesarios para olvidar eso, mientras me concentraba en borrar esos sonidos de mi memoria el recuerdo de unas orbes turquesa llega a mi ¿Por qué será que ese chico me tiene tan traumada con su imagen?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, ya editado al fin.

2.-Agradecere si leen y dejan reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido cuídense y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 4

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 4**

 **(Karin)**

Salí de la ducha con la imagen de él impresa en mi memoria, algo lo hace ser especial de eso estoy segura, lo que desconozco es que es ese algo. Tome una de las tollas que estaban en el mueble del baño y me la coloque para disponerme a salir a mi cuarto.

¿Cómo un chico te puede generar tanta confusión si solo llevas un día de conocerlo? Eso es algo que quiero averiguar, una vez que ya tenía puesta la pijama me recosté en mi cómoda cama y me dispuse a dormir, algo me decía que lo descubriría pronto.

 **(Toshiro)**

Un mes había pasado desde que entre en esa nueva escuela, conocer más a Kurosaki había sido muy fácil ya que nos sentábamos juntos en el noventa por ciento de las clases y digamos que hasta cierto punto nos habíamos hecho amigos. Nunca pensé que hubiera una persona con la que encontrara la suficiente confianza como para hablar de ciertas cosas como por ejemplo la situación familiar que estoy viviendo, el accidente de mis padres en el cual murieron y sobre todo de mi amiga de la infancia, y amor platónico, Hinamori Momo, así como jamás creí conocer a alguien que pudiera confiar tanto en mi al punto de decirme todo sobre ella, contarme que su madre había muerto cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años, que tenía un padre más loco que una cabra, dos hermanos, su melliza quien se comporta muy opuesto a ella y un hermano que a su parecer era muy sobreprotector, bueno en pocas palabras se podría decir que he formado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte con la pelinegra que aún me roba el sueño.

Este era el cuarto fin de semana posteriormente de entrar a la escuela así que pensé en relajarme un poco después de todo los arreglos que un tuvimos que hacer al departamento que compartía con Matsumoto, no puedo creer que aun teníamos cajas de la mudanza.

Me encontraba admirando el cielo con los dulces recuerdos de Momo, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que por fin pudiera volver a ver a la Hinamori sonriente de antes? Esperaba fuera pronto ya que no podía soportar mucho sin volver a ver su hermosísima sonrisa.

-¿Toshiro? –Escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí.

-Kurosaki –Pronuncio su nombre una vez que me giro y la reconozco.

Su ceño se frunció cuando escucho su apellido. – Me llamo Karin por si no lo recuerdas niño. –Resalta la palabra niño mostrado con ella su punto.

-Odio que me digas niño, Kurosaki. –Le digo con sumo enfado.

-Pues deja de decirme Kurosaki y yo te dejo de decir niño. –Sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho y es en ese momento en el que noto el atuendo que lleva puesto, blusa blanca de tirantes, sudadera negra, jeans azul claro, tenis rojos y el cabello sujeto en una coleta, realmente luce hermosa.

Desvió la mirada del pequeño escote. –Lo que digas Karin. –Mi tono de voz sigue siendo frio.

-Bueno y se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice ella mientras se posa junto a mí.

-No es de tu incumbencia eso. –Respondo en un tono serio.

-Eso no es una respuesta ¿sabes? –Dice con una sonrisa que reluce sus rosados labios.

Suspiro con resignación. –Miro el cielo. –Con simpleza respondo.

-¿Por qué? –dice con curiosidad. A mi parecer chica más preguntona que ella no hay.

Sin dejar de ver el horizonte le contesto. –Me… recuerda a alguien. –

 **(Karin)**

Al escuchar la respuesta de Toshiro no pude evitar sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho, en tan solo un mes había comenzado a sentir cosas por Toshiro y lo peor de todo era que sabía muy bien que su corazón le pertenecía a su amiga de la infancia. No entendía como alguien podía fijarse en una persona mayor que él, me preguntaba ¿ella podrá sentir lo mismo? Y de ser así ¿podría yo soportarlo? desconocía las respuestas de mis preguntas, lo único que sabía y que era cien por ciento seguro era que a Toshiro le gustan las chicas dulces y delicadas algo que está muy claro no soy.

-¿Quieres jugar soccer? –pregunte una vez que pude salir de mis pensamientos.

Toshiro desvió un poco la mirada y la dirigió a mí, una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con ello su respuesta. –Creo que no estaría de más despejarme un poco. –

Tras un extenuante juego que duro alrededor de media hora fuimos a tomar un refresco.

-¿Se puede saber… quien es la persona en la que pensabas? –dije sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Eh? –dijo el separando la lata de soda de sus perfectos labios, ¡maldición ¿porque veía su boca?! –Pues solo a una… amiga -¿Una amiga? Esa ni él se la creía.

-Ya veo, ¿y porque te recuerda a ella ver el atardecer? –enserio que yo una estúpida masoquista.

-Pues cuando éramos niños solíamos comer sandias mientras veíamos el atardecer –negó con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se revolviera –Pero de eso ya hace muchos años. –una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro. –Creo que ya es tarde, lo mejor sería llevarte a casa, está a punto de anochecer y me sentiría culpable de dejarte ir sola. –como respuesta solo asentí, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Caminamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto, ¿porque se encontraba pensando en su "gran amiga"? ¡por dios! De solo pensar en ella me dan ganas de... a quien engaño, si Toshiro lo ama tanto Ha de ser por algo y estoy segura de que eso es algo que yo no tengo ni tendré.

-Ya llegamos –La voz de Toshiro me saco de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

-Claro, gracias –le dije bajando la vista.

-Te veo el lunes Kurosaki –estaba a punto de irse cuando sin pensarlo lo detuve.

-Toshiro –él se giró al escuchar mi voz. -¿No quieres pasar? -¡¿en qué mierdas estoy pensando?!

-Creo que… no estaría mal –dijo para después caminar hasta mí.

No pude evitar sonreír, muchas veces me había venido a dejar a casa pero esta sería la primera vez que entraría.

-¡Estoy en casa! –dije en cuanto entre. –Lo más seguro es que todos estén en la sala –le dije y él asintió. Entramos a la habitación y justamente como eran mis sospechas ahí estaba toda mi familia, ichi-nii discutiendo con Rukia-nee-chan, Yuzu leyendo un libro y el viejo… él era el único que faltaba, pero bueno eso no era algo que digamos muy importante.

En cuanto entramos todos se quedaron callados, en especial Rukia-nee-chan e Ichi-nii.

-¿Toshiro? –susurraron los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **(Toshiro)**

Esto debía ser una maldita broma, ¿Qué hacia Ichigo y Rukia aquí?

-¡Toshiro! –escuche gritar emocionada a Rukia y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se lanzó a abrazarme.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? –pregunte una vez que me libere der su abrazo.

-Creo que eso lo debería preguntar yo –Ichigo se puso de pie y camino hasta nosotros. -¿se puede saber qué haces con mi hermanita, enano? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ichigo no le hables así! –dijo Rukia poniéndose frente entre Kurosaki y yo.

-Tú no te metas enana. –le dijo levantando la voz.

-¡¿A quién le dices enana?! –grito ella estampando su puño en el pecho de él peli naranja.

-¡Pues a ti! –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállense todos! –grito una exasperada Karin. Todos la miramos y ella suspiro -¿Alguien me puede explicarme de donde se conocen ustedes? –

-Bueno… -estaba a punto de explicar cuando Rukia tomo la palabra.

-Toshiro es mi primo… bueno medio primo… mejor dicho medio primo adoptivo –dijo ella sin que Karin entendiera aun.

-Mi padre y el padre de Rukia eran hermanos, nuestros apellidos no coinciden porque aun cuando fui a vivir con mi padre conserve el apellido de mi madre –dije serio.

-Además soy hija adoptiva de la familia Kuchiki, podría decirse que nosotros no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre pero tras crecer unos años juntos nos acostumbramos a ser primos. –dijo Rukia mientras me abrazaba.

Karin levanto una ceja para después mirar a su hermano –Ichi-nii ¿tu como conoces a Toshiro? –

-¿Recuerdas que el año pasado estudie en el extranjero? –ella asintió. –La escuela en la que iba habían varios hijos de grandes empresarios, ahí conocí a la enana y a la pulga albina –estoy seguro que no solo yo estaba molesto por la manera tan despectiva en la que Kurosaki nos llamó a Rukia y a mí. -¿y tú como lo conoces? –pregunto mientras me miraba con un aura asesina.

-Va en mi clase –Karin se encogió de hombros y luego subió escaleras arriba –voy a cambiarme bajo enseguida –

Mire la dirección en la que Karin se perdió como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo –Mas te vale que te alejes de mi hermanita entendiste –Kurosaki me amenazo.

-Ichigo deja de tratar a mi primo como un desconocido –dijo Rukia mientras le golpeaba "suavemente" en el hombro.

-¡Rukia deja de meterte! –le grito este.

-La cena esta lista, ¿Hitsugaya-kun te quedas a cenar? –pregunto Yuzu.

Asentí sin decir nada más, al llegar al comedor note que Rukia tenía un lugar en la mesa, lo que significaba que ella no estaba de visita en esta casa, quería preguntar pero preferí guardármelo para cuando estuviéramos solos.

-Oye Toshiro ¿se puede saber porque decidiste venir a Japón? –pregunto el peli naranja.

-Son asuntos personales que no le incumben a nadie –dije fríamente, no necesitaba explicarle mis asuntos a nade y mucho menos al irrespetuoso de Kurosaki.

-Ichi-nii deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido –se escuchó decir a Karin desde la puerta, todos giramos por inercia a verla. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo carajos logra verse tan sexy? El cabello revuelto, esa pijama, que aunque consistía en una playera de tirante en absoluto pegada y un short que le llegaba a penas diez centímetros sobre la rodilla, la hacía lucir condenadamente irresistible, agradecía mentalmente al maldito calor del verano y el que haya aceptado entrar a su casa porque gracias a esos dos factores tenia frente a mí la cosa más hermosa, tierna y erótica que en toda mi maldita vida había visto. Juro que si no fuera porque su familia y mi prima estaban ahí me le hubiera lanzado como un lobo hambriento.

-Pensé que solo te ibas a cambiar de ropa–las palabras de su hermano me sacaron de mi transe.

-Y me cambie de ropa, ni tú me puedes negar esa lógica –le restó importancia ella con ademan con la mano. Si creía que la vista ya era estupenda retiro lo dicho, cuando Karin se sentó junto a mi pude ver mejor como la ropa se ajustaba a cada curva de su maravilloso cuerpo, el short se encogió hasta llegarle a la mitad de sus cremosos muslos, el tirante de su playera bajo por uno de sus blanquecinos hombros como si me invitara a tocarla. –Rukia ¿piensas acudir a los cursos de cocina? –pregunto ella mientras se volvía a colocar correctamente ese tirante.

-Sí, creo que sería bueno que aprenda a cocinar como lo hace Yuzu –contesto mi prima.

-Aleluya, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos porque mates a tu esposo –exclamo Kurosaki.

-¡Cállate maldita zanahoria con patas! –y así comenzó una de sus típicas peleas.

-Oye Toshiro, ¿Matsumoto no se molestara porque llegues tarde? –pregunto Karin para después verme inocentemente.

-No creo –conteste evitando a cualquier costo sonrojarme al ver sus hermosos labios pasarse una y otra vez por esa rebanada de verdura.

-¿Matsumoto vino contigo? –preguntaron al unisonó los dos que habían permanecido sumergidos en su pelea infantil.

-Si –conteste con pesar. –El abuelo considero que era lo mejor –le dije a Rukia.

-Me lo suponía –dijo compadeciéndome.

El resto de la cena transcurrió realmente tranquila, bueno si así le podernos decir a la constante guerra verbal que se desataba entre el peli naranja y mi prima, combinados con los fríos comentarios de Karin y las risitas de Yuzu.

-Lo mejor será que ya me valla –dije después de haber estado un tiempo con ellos viendo el televisor.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde –agrego Rukia viendo su reloj de chappy.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –se ofreció Karin. Camine tras ella hasta que llegue a la reja que estaba después del pequeño camino que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa –Creo que mi familia es un poco rara –dijo ella abriendo el seguro de la puerta.

-No es nada rara, bueno no si la comparamos con la mía –dije sonriendo y ella solo rio por lo bajo. –Espero mi prima no esté causando molestias – ¿Por qué rayos mencionaba a Rukia?

-En lo absoluto –dijo ella abriendo la puerta para que saliera. –Rukia-nee-chan es muy divertida.-

-¿nee-chan? –pregunte sin entender porque la llamaba "nee-chan"

-Bueno así la llamamos Yuzu y yo porque sabemos que tiene algo que ver con mi hermano aunque ellos lo nieguen –dijo ella nerviosa.

-Todos en la escuela solían creer lo mismo –le dije recordando las miles de cosas que todos les decían y que ellos negaban. Salí de la casa y me gire hacia ella, una sonrisa que la hacía lucir hermosa adornaba su rostro, estaba a punto de despedirme cuando una corriente de viento haciendo que ella se abrazara por inercia y eso resaltara sus perfectos pechos y que ese tirante que toda la noche me estuvo tentando volviera a hacer de las suyas bajando por su hombro. No sé cómo pero sin pensarlo tome ese pequeño lazo y lo subí rosando así con la yema de mis dedos su tersa piel blanca, en ese instante juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica nacer desde mis manos e ir a parar a la zona entre mis piernas. –A-Adiós –le dije para darme la vuelta y emprender mi camino a casa.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que se hallaba en mi pecho y que descendía hasta mi entrepierna? Después de que me fuera seguí teniendo esa sensación realmente misteriosa para mi hasta ahora, ¿a qué rayos se debía y porque la comencé a sentir en el justo momento en el que la toque? Por primera vez necesitaba volver a repetir eso es más me atrevía a decir que necesitaba más de eso y necesitaba que ella fuera quien me lo diera.

Mi corazón aún se encontraba latiendo rápidamente y mi cuerpo temblaba y no por el frio, no esta era una sensación que solo se podía comparar con la adrenalina de un buen partido de soccer y hasta eso se quedaría corto con este sentimiento. Me metí a las cobijas sintiendo el calor de mi cuerpo subir con solo recordar a Karin jugando futbol, a ella corriendo en la clase de gimnasia, ella tomando de esa soda, sus deliciosos labios, sus pechos rebotando cuando corre, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor ¡joder! Esta sensación era exquisita.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 5

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 5**

 **(Karin)**

Los meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, sin notarlo siquiera ya estábamos a mitad del semestre, Toshiro se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo en la sub capitana, las cosas marchaban de maravilla, aunque tengo que admitir que con cada día que pasa me siento más atraída por Toshiro, Yuzu dice que estoy enamorada pero eso es imposible ¿no? Tal vez lo único que siento es admiración por que es muy inteligente, o puede que solo sienta curiosidad por su vida o que me guste su apariencia y que seguido me imagino cómo se sentirá que él me abrase y me pegue fuertemente a él, pero reitero, solo siento una inmensa amistad por él, solo eso y punto.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Karin-chan? –pregunto Yuzu mirándome expectante.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que pude responder, nuevamente me había perdido en su conversación, pero es que ¿Cómo no perderse si de lo único que sabía hablar era de lo maravilloso que era Yukio? Si alguien estaba enamorada aquí era ella.

-Karin-chan deja de ignorarme –dijo haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en… cosas –me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Claro, en "cosas", para mí que pensabas en Hitsugaya-kun –me miro con picardía. –Aquí entre nos sí que esta bueno, pero no por eso vas a estar desvistiéndolo hasta en tus pensamientos –

-¡No lo desvisto! –grite mientras me ponía roja, como era de esperarse todos en la acera me miraron provocando que mi sonrojo creciera más si se podía. –Si alguien aquí está desvistiendo a alguien eres tú a Yukio –le dije bajando la voz y caminando.

-Te lo negaría si no fuera verdad además no gano nada negándolo. -¿desde cuándo Yuzu era una pervertida? Maldito viejo ya le había pegado ese tonto hábito. –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Karin-chan –añadió.

-¡Que yo no desvisto a nadie! –dije nuevamente alto, por suerte ninguna persona me escucho en esta ocasión.

-Lo que digas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mi "queridísima" hermanita.

Llegamos a casa, ambas subimos a la habitación de Yuzu envueltas en la plática ¿cómo es posible que Yuzu tras su inocencia tenga una mente más que sucia? Pobre de mí, escuchar a mi hermana decir lo "sexy" que es Yukio y de paso lo sabroso que esta Toshiro, aunque admito que esto último no me disgusto del todo, pero aun así fue más de lo que puedo resistir.

-Me pregunto cómo se verán los dos sin camisa –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Yuzu! Deja de imaginártelos –grite más que sonrojada.

-Ok, ok Karin-chan, pero solo porque tengo que hacer la comida, que si no –una leve risita salió de sus labios mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡Deberías darte un baño de agua fría!-le grite una vez que salimos de su habitación.

Entre a mis aposentos dispuesta a relajarme mientras Yuzu terminaba con la cena e ichi-nii llegaba a casa con Rukia-nee-chan, no pude evitar recordar lo dicho por Yuzu y automáticamente mi imaginación, que en ese momento se encontraba muy pero muy activa, me mostro la imagen de Toshiro sin camisa, sudado de tanto jugar soccer… wow ahora que lo veía desde esta perspectiva entendía completamente a mi melliza.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! –cuando escuche la voz de ichi-nii salí de mis deliciosos pensamientos para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, fui recibida por la escena más común en esta familia, el viejo intentando golpear a ichi-nii pero este fácilmente lo esquivo encestándole un buen golpe en el rostro al viejo. Suspire con pesar y subí nuevamente las escaleras para comenzar con mi tarea, no paso mucho tiempo para que recibiera una llamada y parara de hacer lo que hacía antes, mire la pantalla y rodé los ojos al ver de quienes trataba.

-Yukio ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo productivo? –le pregunte toscamente.

-Ya termine de hacer la tarea si a eso te refieres –contesto él.

-Bueno y entonces ¿Qué quieres? –pregunte cambiando mi tono de voz cambio a algo más amigable.

-Solo quería avisarte que mañana tenemos práctica de soccer –dijo en tono frio.

-¡¿Mañana?! ¡Pero si hay exámenes! –grite sorprendida.

-Solo te paso el recado, deberías estar feliz de que te avise, después de todo fue tu culpa no enterarte ya que te fuiste con tu hermanita –dijo medio molesto.

-Ok ¿a qué hora? –era mejor resignarme ya que si el entrenador había elegido practicar mañana era por algo ¿no?

-En la salida, no lo olvides y avísale a la pulga esa –agrego antes de colgar.

Después de la cena tome mi celular y marque el número que le correspondía al sexy del capitán, directa como siempre le dije del entrenamiento y este solo dio como respuesta un simple "si" y colgó.

 **(Toshiro)**

El despertador sonó y como era de esperarse lo apague de mala gana, últimamente despertaba con un cierto problema, creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero con "ciertos problemas" ¿no? Y todo eso desde aquella visita a casa de la azabache, maldición ¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto a mí? Sabia a que se debía esto, leer varios libros sobre el tema y aparte de eso ser un adolecente de diecisiete digamos que ya me había preparado para saber que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, maldigo a mis hormonas y a esos malditos sueños húmedos con la hermana de Ichigo.

Me removí un poco en la cama al sentir el problema que me acongojaba desde hace meses, ya no era algo extraño para mi despertar con ese gran bulto cada mañana, al principio se me había hecho un tanto incomodo, pero ahora ya sabía que hacer cada mañana para deshacerme de él, claramente sin recurrir a las cochinadas que sugeriría Matsumoto, solo una ducha fría y eso era bastantemente eficaz para esta situación.

Una vez que salí del baño mire la hora en el reloj de la mesa junto a mi cama, media hora para ir a la escuela, baje a desayunar y Matsumoto me comenzó a mirar como la había empezado a hacer desde que se enteró de lo que me sucedía cada mañana ¿Cómo hace para enterarse de todo? Bueno aun lo desconozco.

-Veo que se te hiso un poco tarde, no me digas que se te complico tu problemita –Y seguido de ese comentario soltó una risita fastidiosa.

-¡Cállate! –le dije exasperado, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, joderme con el maldito chiste.

-Ok pequeño gruñón –dijo riéndose aun.

-No me digas "pequeño gruñón" –dije mientras tomaba un poco de café y le lanzaba una mirada de muerte.

No hubo más comentarios, termine mi desayuno y salí de casa no sin antes escuchar a Matsumoto desearme suerte en la escuela, no le tome mucha importancia a dicho comentario ya que al igual que sus chistes de la mañana esto era muy común.

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con la culpable de mis problemas matutinos quien platicaba cómodamente con el rubio de ojos esmeralda que suele joder mi paciencia a menudo, ¿Qué mierdas le da valor para acercarse a ella sin mi permiso? Más le vale alejarse si no quiere que le parta la cara, negué en el momento en el que me percate de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

-Oye Toshiro –escuche a Karin llamarme a lo lejos mientras se despedía de Voralverna.

-Tres meses diciéndote que me llames Hitsugaya y aun así no lo haces –le dije en forma de saludo.

-Lo que digas –le restó importancia a mi comentario con un simple ademan con la mano –recuerda que hoy tenemos practica –agrego ella para comenzar con la charla.

-Lo sé, no soy un olvidadizo como tú –le dije mientras sentía como posaba el brazo sobre mis hombros, ¿Cómo es que aunque soy más alto que ella puede alcanzar a poner su brazo ahí? Bueno esa es una des miles de preguntas sobre ella.

-Bueno yo solo cumplo con el deber de ponerte al tanto –dijo sonriente. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo con una simple sonrisa hace que mis pensamientos se vallan a la mierda y lo único que los ocupe sea ella? Ok, tal vez sueno exagerado, pero literalmente es lo que me pasa, con esa simple sonrisa hace que me olvide de mi entorno y me concentre solo en ella. Entramos a clases con ella aun sujeta a mi cuello, prácticamente, y caminamos así hasta que llegamos al lugar que nos correspondía, aún seguían siendo las dos bancas del fondo, ella junto a la ventana y yo a su derecha, las clases pasaron rápidamente, de vez en cuando volteaba a mi izquierda con escusas realmente estúpidas solo para observar la figura de mi amiga, grabar cada una de sus facciones en mi mente para después recrearlas todas las noches en mis suelos era mi pasatiempo favorito, creo que si lo veo así la culpa de mis sueños no la tienen mis hormonas en su totalidad.

Mire como mordía la goma de su lápiz, muy bien admito que ese es un pésimo habito, pero la hace lucir tan sensual, al igual que ese lindo gesto que hace cada que está en desacuerdo con algo, o la manera en la que sonríe cuando esta agitada tras un partido, el sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas cada que entrena duro, lo admito, soy un jodido pervertido acosador y todo lo que quieran, pero la verdad no dejaría de serlo solo por ella. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería mejor dejar de imaginármela si no quiero tener un vergonzoso problema en plena clase.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba el final del día me hiso salir de mis maravilloso pensamientos, mire a mi costado y Karin se encontraba guardando sus cosas en la mochila regalándome así la vista que más adoraba del día… solo puedo decirle que el sujetador que lleva hoy combina con sus ojos a la perfección.

-Toshiro –la escuche llamarme en el justo momento en el que el cierre de su mochila era cerrado. –Te piensas quedar ahí sentado cuando tenemos solo diez minutos para llegar al entrenamiento –menciono mientras se ponía en una pose autoritaria.

Suspire como restándole importancia –Deja de preocuparte –le dije mientras me colocaba la mochila que cruzaba mi cuerpo en diagonal.

-No sé cómo es que te soporto –le escuche susurrar a mis espaldas a lo que solo sonreí sencillamente.

Cuando llegue a los vestidores me encontré con que Voralverna también tenía poco de llegar. –No deberías tomarte privilegios solo por ser el capitán –le escuche decir mientras dejaba su mochila en el casillero que le pertenecía

-No lo estoy haciendo –le dije imitando su acción claramente que con lo propio.

-Lo que digas –contesto mientras se quitaba la camisa y la alanzaba a la banca cercana –Solo no fastidies mi vida –dijo pasando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios que estaban despeinados.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le dije mientras me quitaba la sudadera y la camisa y me ponía el uniforme.

-Claro que lo sabes, no creo que seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta que me refiero a Karin –dijo poniéndose el short del equipo.

-Sigo sin entender –le dije mientras guardaba mi ropa en el casillero, como era de esperarse no tarde mucho en salir y el a mis espaldas.

Antes de que fuera capaz de llegar al gimnasio escuche la voz de Voralverna quien paso a un costado mío –Solo digo que si no tienes intenciones más allá de una amistad con ella será mejor que dejes de estorbarme –y sin más sus pasos se volvieron veloces.

No pude evitar sentir una horrible punzada en el pecho, claro que conocía a que se debía mi reacción, celos, lo admitía desde hace unas semanas, sentía celos de que cualquier tipo se le acercase a mi amiga, sentía celos de que alguien viera la belleza de esa chica, sentía celos de tener un contrincante que fuera un buen pretendiente para la joven que me gustaba, porque desde que me sentía atraído por Karin no hacía más que sentir celos hasta del viento que era capaz de rosar cada curva de su hermoso, perfecto y sensual cuerpo.

 **(Karin)**

Cuando salí note que para mí surte no era la última en llegar y que un faltaban Toshiro y Yukio, suspire aliviada ante esto ya que si de por si era difícil cambiarme de ropa lo era aún más cuando lo hacia abajo presión, maldito sujetador solo a Yuzu se le ocurre comprarme uno como ese que aunque se ve muy "lindo", según ella, es de lo más tedioso cambiármelo por el deportivo.

-Creo que ya estamos todos, ¿Por qué no empezamos el partido? –escuche a mis espaldas la vos de Yukio.

-No ha llegado Toshiro, no comenzaremos sin él –dije decidida.

-Yukio si tanto quieres desacerté de mí solo dilo y no mandes indirectas –le dijo en un tono monótono.

-No eran indirectas, en el momento en el que me quiera deshacer de ti no necesitare indirectas ni advertencias. –dijo para después irse.

-¿Eso a que se debe? –le pregunte a Toshiro.

-No tengo la menor idea –no sé porque pero esa respuesta no me convenció, negué ligeramente con la cabeza para después dirigirme al centro de la cancha.

El juego comenzó, mi mente estaba en el hecho de que algo se traían Toshiro y Yukio y no me querían decir, a pesar de eso no deje de concentrarme en el juego, aunque debo admitir que de vez en cuando me distraía al ver a Toshiro correr frente a mí, sudado, me imagino cómo se verá sin camisa… ¡maldición, Yuzu me está pegando lo pervertida!

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el quinto capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	7. Chapter 6

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 6**

 **(Karin)**

El partido se terminó muy rápido a mi gusto, la verdad debo admitir que ver a Toshiro correr y sudar me atrae en sobremanera, soy solo una adolecente de diecisiete años pero no está de más decir que esa imagen mental me… excita.

-¡Karin-chan! El juego termino –me avisa uno de los chicos y yo regreso a la realidad. Me dirigí a los vestidores, entre a las duchas al percatarme que era la única chica, no es que no me gustara compartir con el resto de las mujeres pero a decir verdad no me gusta mostrar mu cuerpo en público.

Me saco la playera y al hacer esto se ve mi sostén deportivo negro, me quito los shorts pegados dejando ver así los bóxer negros, para serles clara odio las bragas estilo pantis ya que no me permiten moverme. Tomo la toalla que tengo en mi casillero y me dirijo a las duchas al sacarme la poca ropa que llevo se comienzan a notar las vendas que uso bajo el sujetador deportivo, si algo odio de tener el busto… más proporcionado que el resto es que en las prácticas de soccer todo me rebota.

Repaso cada curva de mi cuerpo con un el dedo índice y me pregunto inconscientemente si Hinamori tiene un cuerpo mejor que el mío como para que Toshiro se sienta atraído por ella.

 **(Toshiro)**

Me comienzo a poner la playera del uniforme escolar, lo único que falta para poder tomar mis cosas y dejar a tras la muy probable conversación que debo tener con Voralverna, siento ganas de partirle la cara el idiota pero me contengo al no querer hacer un escándalo. El resto del día paso más rápido de lo que me pude dar cuenta, ahora ya me encuentro en casa, comiendo lo que yo mismo he preparado para Matsumoto y para mí.

-Este lugar me encanta –dice ella con un suspiro soñador.

-Preguntaría la razón pero creo es muy obvia –dije comiendo un poco más de mi cena.

Una risita discreta, algo muy raro en ella. –Es muy guapo –dice mirando detenidamente la ventana. –Se llama Gin Ichimaru, es alumno del salón contiguo –dice suspirando más soñadora. – ¡y me invito a salir! –chilla eufórica.

-Ok, ok, cálmate o me romperás el tímpano –le digo llevando las platos al lava vajillas.

-Saldremos en una hora –se pone de pie dispuesta a comenzar con su ritual para arreglarse.

-Te deseo suerte –le digo con la intención de ir a mi habitación.

-¿Y qué harás para divertirte mientas no estoy? –pregunta picara.

-Tarea –le respondo sencillamente antes de subir las escaleras. La siguiente hora se pasó en ver como Matsumoto corría por todo el departamento buscando espuma para peinar, su cepillo dental, preguntándome que blusa se le veía mejor, etcétera, etcétera.

Cuando el timbre se escucha ella sale disparada a abrir la puerta, desde mi alcoba escucho un animado saludo por parte de ella al chico, como este le responde, un intercambio corto de palabras y después el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

Dejo a un lado mi laptop, y me recuesto en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca, pienso en que hare con respecto a lo que Yukio piensa hacer, mi ceño se frunce al recordar el hecho de que él está interesado en la misma chica que yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos no se interesaría por una chica como Karin? Después de todo ella es inteligente, risueña, sarcástica, bueno y qué decir de su cuerpo, tiene un hermoso cabello negro, sus ojos son tan misteriosos, piel tan tersa que te da tentación acariciarla todo el tiempo, esos senos que aunque ella los cubra con las vendas durante gimnasia siguen siendo majestuosos y me atrevo a decir que apetecibles, sus labios rosados que te dan ganas de saborear todo el día, esa cintura que te invita a rodearla, esas piernas largas y fuertes y para rematar su belleza esta ese trasero que bien le podría pertenecer a una diosa….

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, lo que para mí solo son unos segundos pero que en realidad es más de media hora, me pasó los dedos por el cabello y noto un gran calor por todo el cuerpo que nace desde mí entrepierna y se expande por mi cuerpo dándome una deliciosa sensación. Bajo mi mano pasando desde el cabello, la cara, el cuello, mi torso hasta mi entre pierna, joder no puedo creer que haga esto pero creo que lo necesito. Desabrocho mis jeans y acaricio sobre el bóxer, se siente tan bien, no me contengo más y suelto un suspiro.

-Karin… -gimo mientras me auto complazco, meto la mano bajo el bóxer y comienzo a tocarme. El nombre de esa chica se escapa de mis labios cada tanto durante los quince minutos que llevo en esto, joder estoy a punto.

Escucho el sonido de una llamada. Pienso en la posibilidad de ignorar la llamada pero al final tomo el celular y agradezco haberlo hecho ya que es una llamada de Karin.

-Karin ¿que necesitas? –pregunto con mi típico tono frio a pesar de que sé que mi voz esta algo ronca por mi actividad suspendida.

-Toshiro ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto confundida.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas? –le dije levantándome de la cama y mi mano se mueve automáticamente y un suspiro casi se me escapa.

-Bueno es que te escuchas un poco ronco –al escuchar eso me sonrojo un poco al saber el motivo por el cual me encuentro así aunque mi lado pervertido disfruta de la inocencia de su voz.

-No es nada –le digo intentando calmarme aunque mi mano continúa moviéndose.

-Si tú lo dices. –no sé porque el escuchar su dulce voz me hace imposible la tarea de calmarme.

-¿Para qué llamas? –le pregunto intentando colgar pronto.

-¡Oh cierto! Bueno solo iba a decirte si tienes tiempo hoy para salir a entrenar al parque o no se cualquier cosa –dice ella… ¿nerviosa?

-Matsumoto no está en casa… sí creo que me vendría bien –le digo aun en mi actividad.

-¡Me alegro! Te veo en media hora en la colina de siempre –dice ella para después colgar.

Respiro hondo, ¿en qué me acabo de meter? Siempre que veo a esa chica termino más afectado que la vez anterior, pasan solo un par de minutos antes de que culmine mi actividad, tomo una rápida ducha y me preparo para salir con Karin.

 **(Karin)**

Cuelgo el teléfono con un eminente sonrojo, maldigo a Yuzu por darme la idea y la valentía para llamar a Toshiro e invitarlo a algún lugar, aunque al mismo tiempo estoy más que feliz por tener la oportunidad de salir con él, me pregunto ¿porque si voz estaba ronca? Sonrió al recordar la manera en la que su voz me estremeció, solo un escuchar mi nombre con ese tono de voz hiso que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

Con estos pensamientos me dirijo a mi habitación para enlistarme rápidamente.

-Karin supongo que pudiste invitar a Hitsugaya-kun –escucho la voz de mi dulce y pervertida hermanita desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No lo invite, solo le propuse despejarse un poco –le dije sonrojada pero con la voz desinteresada de siempre.

-Lo que digas –una leve risita escapa de sus labios. –Ojala yo tuviera la misma valentía que tú para poder hablar con Yukio-kun –dice con la mirada baja.

-Yuzu no digas eso, tú tienes todo lo que ese estúpido puede desear, eres linda, dulce, femenina, sabes cocinar muy bien, eres todo lo que un chico puede esperar de unja novia –le dije invitándola a sentarse en la cama, cuando ella lo hiso le ofrecí un abrazo como los que mama solía darnos para reconfortar.

-Tú también eres muy bonita Karin-chan –me susurro.

-Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan quería saber si… –al escuchar las palabras de Rukia-nee-chan nos separamos para verla. –Lo siento si interrumpo –dijo bajando la vista.

-No te preocupes –dijimos al unisonó, nos miramos para después reír.

-¿Vas a salir Rukia-chan? –pregunto Yuzu.

-Voy a ir a el aeropuerto –dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿te vas?! –preguntamos para ponernos de pie.

-¡no, no, no! –dijo negando con las manos y la cabeza rápidamente –solo iba a ir porque nii-sama va a venir y quería ir a verlo. –dijo sonriendo en cuanto menciono a su hermano.

-oh, ya veo –dije.

-Su vuelo llega a las tres en punto y pues faltan solo diez minutos así que mejor me voy –dijo viendo su reloj de chappy.

-¡Diez minutos! –grite antes de salir corriendo a la ducha.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Karin-chan? –pregunto Rukia, aunque ya me encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño aun escuchaba lo que decían.

-Bueno… creo que iba a salir con Hitsugaya-kun –respondió muy probablemente con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que mi primo y ella se lleven bien, bueno será mejor que me vaya o no encontrare a nii-sama, si Ichigo llega antes que yo le dicen que regresare pronto –y sin salió de mi habitación.

Tome una ducha rápida, salí rápidamente del cuarto de baño encontrándome con que Yuzu aún estaba ahí –si te dieras duchas rápidas como esta los días en que te despiertas tarde no faltarías tanto –me dijo ella con una sonrisita.

-¡Yuzu! –Chille molesta.

-Date prisa que solo te quedan cinco minutos –canto antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me pongo ropa cómoda pero al mismo tiempo que me haga lucir bien, unos shorts de mezclilla que me quedan quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla de color negro deslavado, una blusa roja sin mangas que resalta mi esbelta figura, esta vez decido no ponerme mis típicas vendas para entrenar y al final me pongo una sudadera gris. Me pongo los tenis blancos antes de salir de casa y mientras corro por la acera me ato el cabello en una coleta alta y mis típicos mechones que caen a los lados, antes de llegar a la colina paro mi andar para que vea que no estoy tan ansiosa, aunque sabemos que si lo estoy, de verlo.

Controlo mi respiración mientras lo busco con la vista, cuando por fin lo encuentro me doy cuenta que está sentado en el pasto mirando de nuevo el cielo, mi ánimo decae al recordar por quien suspira tanto y por quien ha tomado ese hábito.

-Toshiro –lo llamo una vez que estoy cerca de él.

-Karin –el solo escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios mientras una casi invisible sonrisa aparece en su rostro hace que quiera saltar de alegría, sí, creo que lo debo admitir estoy locamente enamorada de este chico, pero una pregunta ¿ustedes no lo estarían? Creo que en mi lugar ustedes estarían de la misma forma que yo o peor. –Pensé que tardarías más –dice poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo una poco su pantalón por la parte trasera, ahí es cuando noto su vestimenta, pantalones de color azul, playera y tenis negros.

-Perdón, se me hiso un poco tarde –le digo poniéndome las manos en la cadera y rodando los ojos.

-Tanto que olvidaste el balo – cuando escucho eso me golpeo la frente con la palma, tan concentrada estaba en verme bien que olvide por completo lo más importante. –no te preocupes, podemos hacer otra cosa. –

-Bueno, aunque creo que será raro que venga vestida así y no practiquemos –le digo y él disimuladamente comienza escanearme lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, sus ojos se oscurecen un poco pero al encontrarse con mi mirada confundida los parta de inmediato y sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo al igual que las mías.

-No te ves mal en absoluto–dice metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón, su comentario hace que mis mejillas se pongan más rojas y que mi pulso se acelere. Al verlo caminar lo sigo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto cuando ya me encuentro a su lado.

-Pues ya que estamos en el parque ¿Por qué no disfrutar de un paseo? –dice y yo siento nuevamente.

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –digo vagamente.

-Lo acabas de hacer –dice el con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso no es una pregunta –le digo golpeando suavemente su hombro.

-Claro que si –dice el tomando mi mano para que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-Bueno pues otra cosa –le digo riendo.

-Ok, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –dice el mirándome cálidamente.

-¿Cómo es el hermano de Rukia-chan? –ok admito que es estúpido, pero quería continuar con la plática.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –dice él.

-Solo curiosidad –respondo.

-Bueno a decir verdad, es una persona en verdad intimidante, serio, orgullos y frio –lo veo fruncir un poco el ceño, pero claramente no es de enojo, más bien es para intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir a su primo.

-Ahora veo que eso al parecer es de familia –bromeo y él me mira molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiona.

-Cuando te conocí eras así, de hecho aún eres así solo que en menor cantidad –le confieso con una sonrisa.

-Pues déjame decirte que tú no eres perfecta –contesta burlón.

-Así, ¿entonces porque te me quedas viendo como pervertido durante las prácticas de soccer o en la clase de gimnasia? –si él creía que eso era algo desconocido para mí está muy equivocado, de hecho me apena decir lo pero creo que desde que me di cuenta actuó más seductora en cada cosa.

-Y-Yo no te veo como pervertido –dice el apartando la mirada.

-Claro que no, y yo soy un panda –le digo sarcástica y a cambio recibo una mirada fulminante.

-Déjame decirte señorita panda que tú no eres una santa tampoco –en su rostro aun sonrojado aparece una sonrisa –crees que no me eh dado cuenta de que tu si me miras como pervertida –su ceja se arquea y es mi turno de sonrojarme.

-¡Claro que no! –chillo sonrojada.

-Mira mamá esos dos chicos se están peleando –escuchamos la voz de un pequeño de no más de cuatro años.

-Claro que no tonto, que no vez que son novios –dice la que creo es su hermana.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –cuestiono el niño.

-Porque están tomados de las manos –dijo la niña señalando nuestras extremidades.

Al escuchar eso los dirigimos la vista a lo señalado por la niña y efectivamente, en ningún momento él había soltado mi mano después de tomarla para que no le golpeara, es mas ahora estaba entrelazadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos soltamos las manos y nos separamos lo suficiente como para que una persona entrara entre ambos, como era de esperarse el guardo la mano que hasta hace cinco minutos tomaba la mía en la bolsa de su pantalón y yo claramente no me quede atrás haciendo lo mismo pero en la bolsa de mi sudadera.

Después de cinco minutos de incomodo silencio repleto de tensión entre ambos él fue quien rompió el silencio –Creo… que sería mejor irte a dejar a casa –sugirió.

-Aún es muy temprano–le digo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que creo corta la tensión.

-¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir? –me cuestiona pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Un helado estaría bien –le digo.

-Conozco un buen lugar –dice el tomándome de la mano para ir hasta ahí. Sin poder evitarlo entrelazo nuevamente mis dedos con los de él y camino a su lado.

No me desagrada en lo absoluto esa sensación, me encanta sentir esa corriente que solo él puede provocar que recorra todo mi cuerpo con solo una mirada.

 **(Toshiro)**

El tiempo pasa muy rápidamente cuando estoy con ella, de eso me eh dado cuenta todo esta tiempo, después de comer ese delicioso helado fuimos a su casa, ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y después desapareció tras la puerta, sin poderlo evitar a mi mente regresaron las palabras dichas por el mal nacido de Voralverna "Solo digo que si no tienes intenciones más allá de una amistad con ella será mejor que dejes de estorbarme" aprieto los puños hasta que mis nudillos están blancos, pensaba pasar de largo sus estúpidas palabras pero ahora estoy más decidido que nunca pelear por lo que me pertenece, porque hare lo que sea para que Karin sea mía.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el sexto capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	8. Chapter 7

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 7**

 **(Toshiro)**

Intento despejar mi mente durante todo el trayecto a casa, es que simplemente no puedo idealizar él como conquistar a Karin ¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica tan… diferente? Aunque pensándolo bien eso es lo que le da un toque especial.

Abro la puerta de casa a sabiendas que Matsumoto estará en otra cita con Ichimaru por lo tanto estaré solo en casa, para reflexionar o algo que me quitara el estrés.

-¡Shiro-kun! –antes de que pueda analizar lo que escucho unos débiles brazos me estrujan cariñosamente con toda la fuerza que estos poseen.

Percibo el olor a melocotón y enseguida la reconozco. -¿Hinamori? –digo sin creerlo aun.

-Te extrañe ¿sabes? –dice en cuanto se separa de mí y veo en sus mejillas un leve ¿sonrojo?

-Me lo imagino –le contesto rascándome la nuca.

-¿Por qué dejaste de enviarme mensajes todos los días? –pregunta con un pequeño mohín.

-Estuve un poco ocupado ¿sabes? –no sé porque pero hasta a mí me sorprende mi respuesta.

-¿ocupado? ¿Con que? –la molestia es más que tangible en sus palabras.

-Soy capitán del equipo de futbol, por si lo recuerdas a mí siempre me ha gustado ese deporte. –

-Lo recuerdo, solo que jamás creí que podrías cambiarme así de sencillo –se cruza de brazos y frunce levemente el ceño.

-No te cambie –le digo pasándome los dedos por el pelo.

-Lo que digas –su tono es hasta cierto punto infantil.

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –pregunto mientras paso a la sala.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –suelta una leve risita. –Pues obvio me quedare hasta que tú te quedes aquí –

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto girándome para verla aun sin creerlo.

-Lo que escuchaste, seremos solo tú y yo ¿no eres feliz? –su sonrisa es más que grande.

-Yo… -antes de que pueda contestar algo mi teléfono suena y por inercia decido contestar. –espera un momento. –le digo antes de revisar la pantalla.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta ella arqueando una ceja.

-Alguien de la escuela. –le digo viendo que es Karin y pensando en la posibilidad de luego devolverle la llamada, no lo sé, tal vez cuando Hinamori no esté de celosa.

-¿Y porque no contestas? –me dice al ver que cuelgo, ya tendré tiempo para rogarle de rodillas perdón a Karin.

-Luego le devuelvo la llamada. –le digo con simpleza.

-¿Y porque no ahora? ¿Acaso es tu novia? –dice poniéndose frente a mí para evitar que camine.

-No es mi novia, es una amiga –le digo mientras la hago a un lado y decido ir a mi habitación. –Hay rameen instantáneo en la alacena o si quieres algo mejor hay algo de comida en la nevera, solo caliéntala –agrego antes de cerrar mi puerta.

Una vez que me encuentro en mi habitación suspiro pesadamente ¿Por qué hice eso? Antes hubiera estado más que feliz de que Hinamori me viniera a ver, de que se sintiera celosa en cierta manera, mas sin en cambio me siento ansioso de llamar a Karin, de saber para que me necesitaba, de escuchar su dulce voz.

-¿Shiro-kun? –volteo a la puerta y veo la débil figura de Momo-chan en el umbral de la puerta. - ¿estás molesto? –

La miro sin entender para después captar lo dicho por ella ¡maldición ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como un imbécil?! –No… -me paso la mono por el cabello desordenándolo en la acción. –Solo… solo estoy estresado y no me esperaba el hecho de verte aquí –Una parte de mi sabe que es mentira pero prefiero decir eso antes de crear más malentendidos.

-Me alegro que aún me quieras –un tenue sonrojo cubre sus mejillas y la hace lucir adorable. –Eso me recuerda ¿quieres comer conmigo? –pregunta, no me siento con ánimos, ni con hambre así que niego con la cabeza y ella agacha la vista. –Bueno que pases buena noche –y sin más se va.

 **(Yukio)**

-La verdad sabes que poco me importa así que dile que si quiere que venga –cuelgo el teléfono y lo lanzo al sofá ¿Por qué cree que me importara el hecho de que mande a su querida hijita a cuidarme? Como odio a esa niña, ¿Por qué la tiene que mandar? Niego con la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que mandarla justo ahora que mi plan con Karin iba a dar comienzo?

Escucho el teléfono sonar indicándome que me han enviado un mensaje, sé que él me ha enviado un mensaje y si esta fuera una situación normal lo ignoraría pero ahora prefiero saber en qué términos llegara esa chica.

" _Sé que tal ve leerás esto unas semanas después y eso tal vez por accidente o porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer… bueno la verdad es que no entiendo porque tanto odio por la pobre pero en fin, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Ciertamente soy tu padre pero creo que tú no me ves como tal. El asunto ahora no es nuestra relación casi inexistente, sino la llegada de ella a Japón, sé que tal vez no quieras que se quede en casa pero como sabes ella es hija de la mujer con la que ahora estoy casado así que no me parece de buen gusto que ella se quede en un hotel sabiendo que yo tengo una mansión prácticamente deshabitada ya que mi querido hijo deicidio vivir solo, así que quieras o no ella se quedara ahí, pero como buen gesto te dejare disfrutar los últimos tres meses solo, en cuanto el próximo semestre comience ella ira a Japón y punto, espero lo entiendas y te comportes como todo un caballero con tu hermana."_

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ¿se atrevió a llamarla mi hermana y a él nombrarse mi padre? ¡Que no me haga reír! Por dios de no ser porque Jackie se hiso cargo de mi ahora mismo estaría muerto, el solo estuvo presente hasta que mi madre murió y después jamás volví a saber de él, ¿y así se hace llamar mi padre? ¡Que se joda si cree que puede llegar y hacer como si esos doce años de mi pinche vida no hubiera valido un carajo! Fueron los años más duros y el solo apareció para decirme que se casaba tres meses después de que mama muriera, era obvio que él la engañaba desde hace mucho tiempo, lo entendí con tan solo seis años, creí que esa mujer me trataría como un hijo, que mi vida sería feliz y seriamos una gran familia, pero esas ideas se desmoronaron cuando la conocí, una mujer que se regocijaba ante la idea de que mi madre hubiera muerto, claro solo porque sus ambiciosas manos podían al fin tocar las riquezas que se le fueron negadas durante sus años de amante, y yo solo era el estorbo que mi madre dejo tras su muerte. Claro que no lo pensé dos veces y cuando cumplí diez convencí a Jackie de traerme a Japón con ella, lástima que ahora ella está casada y tiene dos hijos, aunque admito que lo merece.

Cuando termino de darme una ducha decido bajar y tomar una copa del vino que hay en la mesa… gracioso que con solo diecisiete años y ya ahogue mis penas en alcohol, pero digamos que le he encontrado un sabor exquisito a esta vieja costumbre que adquirí desde hace tres años, tal vez mi mente infantil ya dejado de existir y le ha abierto paso a una madurez y determinación propias de un hombre exitoso, aunque debo admitir que cuando me encapricho con algo no descanso hasta obtenerlo, y no me importa pisotear a quien sea para conseguirlo, y no me refiero solo a metas sin sentido, no, me refiero que ahora que he descubierto la grandeza propia de Karin Kurosaki no pienso descansar hasta que ella sea mía, n me importa hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, después de todo tres meses son bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para lograr que Hitsugaya desaparezca de mi camino.

 **(Karin)**

Me encuentro algo molesta, ¿Cómo es posible que Toshiro me colgó el teléfono? Mañana más le vale explicarme porque mierdas se atrevió a colgar, o si no le juro que lo hare rogarme de rodillas perdón. Miro el vestido que está en la puerta y recuerdo algo, pronto será el baile de invierno… ¿será que podre ir con Toshiro?

-Karin-chan ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –pregunta Rukia-nee-chan.

-¿A dónde? –cuestiono.

-Al departamento de Toshiro –dice sonriente.

-¡Claro! -Me apunto sin mucho pensar.

-Sigo preguntándome que se trae esa pulga y tú –dice acusador Ichi-nii.

-Ichigo déjalos en paz –Dice Rukia molesta.

-Tú no te metas enana –y es obvio que empezara otra de sus típicas peleas.

El camino se me hace realmente corto, ansió poder ver a Toshiro a pesar de que apenas hace unas horas que lo vi, pero es que realmente estoy fascinada con él, me avergüenza admitirlo pero es verdad, cuando llegamos por fin a la puerta Yuzu llama a la entrada y esperamos a que Rangiku-san abra y asfixie a alguien con sus abrazos mortales.

Pero mi sorpresa es mayúscula al ver a una chica de cabellos chocolate y ojos cafés, su piel es blanca pálida, su cuerpo es menudo, su sonrisa se ensancha al ver a Rukia y a mi hermano -¡Rukia, Ichigo! –Grita y los abraza como puede.

-¿Hinamori? –los dos están confundidos, pero yo no me quedo atrás ¡¿Quién es ella?! No sé porque pero no tengo buena vibra con ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunta Rukia.

-No hace mucho, pero no te preocupes, ya me estoy quedando con Shiro, hace mucho que no lo veía, pero estoy feliz de verlo, y sé que el más que nadie me extrañaba –entrecierro los ojos al escucharla, más le vale a esta perra alejarse de MI Toshiro.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el séptimo capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	9. Chapter 8

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 8.**

 **(Karin)**

Finjo una tos para llamar la atención y que ella suelte a Ichi-nii y a Rukia-nee-chan, por suerte ella capta de inmediato y los suelta para después mirarme -¿Tú quién eres? –me pregunta inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza.

-Ella es mi hermana Karin, Karin ella es Hinamori Momo –dijo ichi-nii mientras nos presentaba, debí de haberlo notado, ella es la chica por la que Toshiro suspira todas las tardes, es ella, por dios no es tan bonita ni nada por el estilo, o a menos que haya cambiado porque lo que tengo frente a mi es a una escuálida y desnutrida mujer que deja mucho que desear. Le tendí la mano con una sonrisa la cual ella imito tan cálidamente, que adorable es, ¡coño la maldita es tan adorable! –y ella es mi otra hermana, es melliza de Karin. –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Yuzu.

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa igual de cálida.

-¿Quién es Momo? –pregunto aquella voz masculina para después abrir un poco más la puerta y dejarse ver, llevaba el cabello blanco mojado y revuelto, sobre este una toalla pero eso no absorbía en su totalidad la humedad provocando que pequeñas gotas caigan desde las puntas, algunas cayendo en sus hombros y otras haciendo que se humedezca la blanca playera de algodón que llevaba puesta dejando ver lo marcado de su pecho, es tan jodidamente sexy. -¿Karin? –la sola mención de mi nombre provoco electricidad que recorrió desde mi pecho y se esparció por toda mi columna vertebral. Sonrió como saludo haciendo que Ichi-nii y Momo frunzan el ceño, la sonrisa me es correspondida con una diminuta, casi invisible pero que sé que Hinamori noto.

-Shiro-chan ¿Por qué no entramos a cenar? –dice ella tomando la mano de Toshiro y provocando que mi mandíbula se contraiga en busca de aliviar mi enfado.

Él se aparta un poco y abre la puerta para que pasemos, entro después de todos y al cerrar la puerta tras de mí solo suspiro pensando en que esto no es tan malo, solo debo aguantar mis ganas de matar a esa chica y el dolor que me provoca saber que ella tiene lo que más deseo, el corazón de Toshiro.

Rukia y Yuzu ayudadas por Hinamori comenzaron a hacer la cena, que por los ingredientes se ve apetitosa, mientras Ichi-nii, Toshiro y yo permanecemos en la barra mirando y platicando con ellas.

-¿Y cómo les fue en estos tres meses que no supe de ustedes? –pregunto de repente esa chica.

-Pues bien, logre entrar en la universidad de Psicología –dijo feliz Rukia-nee-chan. –además Ichigo tiene una beca en una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio para estudiar Medicina. –expreso por mi hermano.

-Ya veo –su sonrisa era angelical ante todos incluso para mí, maldición ¿Por qué tengo que congeniar con el enemigo? –Karin ¿y cómo conoces a Shiro? –pregunto viéndome por encima del hombro.

-Yo… -

-Estamos en la misma clase, me siento junto a ella, además de que esta en el equipo de soccer –responde por mi Toshiro.

-Entonces supongo que son buenos amigos –dice ella mientras corta las papas que Rukia-nee-chan acaba de pelar.

-Si –le contesto antes de que Toshiro lo haga.

La vi apretar un poco el mango del cuchillo tras mi revelación, después de eso lo dejo sobre la mesa y se giró para dedicarnos una cálida sonrisa. –Me alegra que Shiro-chan no este solo–dijo ella sonriente, por lo que veo Toshiro es alguien que tiene su total afecto, ¿acaso corresponderá los sentimientos de él? Siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho al hacerme esta pregunta, solo espero no sea así.

-Pues Toshiro tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado –dije para que nadie notara lo mucho que me afecta que el cariño entre ellos es más fuerte do lo que me imaginaba –Eres muy buena amiga por lo que pudo notar. –Mi sonrisa fue más falsa que la de una miss universo, pero creo que nadie lo noto. –Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo ¿mañana te quedaras a practicar después de la escuela? –dije intentando dejar a un lado la presencia de su amiga, tal vez y solo tal vez así no me doliera tanto.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago, no sé porque dudas –respondió sin mucho interés, más que nada observando a Momo, rodé los ojos sin que nadie lo notara.

-Que malo que mañana tengas que entrenar Shiro-chan, quería que me llevaras a conocer la ciudad un poco, ya sabes para no aburrirme -dijo Momo haciendo un mohín adorable.

-Lo siento pero como capitán del equipo debo asistir a cada una de las prácticas –dijo el firme pero con una sonrisa, maldición que empalagosos… a quien engaño yo quiero eso.

-¿Y qué te parece que vallamos a algún lado cuando tus practicas hayan terminado? –pregunto ella.

-Podría ser –al escuchar eso apreté los puños, maldita bruja, pero que ni crea que ya gano esta, tal vez me gano una batalla pero no la guerra, me abofeteo mentalmente, no debo ver a esta indefensa chica como la enemiga que claramente no es… solo que eso cuesta más de lo que esperaba.

Después de eso el tema se desvió hacia cosas de mi hermano, la familia de Rukia-nee-chan y Toshiro, muchas cosas más que no entendía y otras tantas que ni me interesaban, estaba furiosa a cada segundo que pasaba, no solo por la clase de comentarios que hacia la tipeja esa, perdón digo la adorable Momo, sino también porque aprovechaba cada milésima para acercarse a Toshiro, abrasarlo, darle besos en la mejilla y mil cosas más solo para restregarme que era suyo y de nadie más, o tal vez lo hacía porque lo quiere como un hermano… espero sea la segunda y no la primera.

-Y dinos Hinamori ¿ya encontraste una buena universidad para entrar? –pregunto Ichi-nii.

-Pues pensaba retomar algunos cursos en el bachillerato, ya saben con eso de mi enfermedad no pude comenzar mi último semestre –expreso un poco apenada.

-Pues llegaste en un buen momento, ahora cursamos el último semestre así que podrías retomarlo desde aquí –Yuzu y sus buenas intenciones… a veces me pregunto si es o muy inocente o de plano solo habla por hablar.

-¡Oh eso me parece fantástico! –exclamo ella dando palmaditas entusiastas. –Shiro-chan, podremos pasar juntos más tiempo–y sin más se aferró al brazo de Toshiro como sanguijuela. –Arreglare mis papeles mañana mismo para estar a tu lado cuanto antes. –

Aferre mi agarre de los palillos hasta el punto de partirlos en dos, todos me miraron de inmediato sorprendidos a lo que respire hondo antes de contestar –Lo siento, creo que estaban defectuosos algo así, iré por otros –Y sin más salí del comedor para dirigirme a la cocina.

Tire los pedazos de los palillos y después revise mi mano para verificar que ningún astilla se me había clavado, una vez hecho esto me dirigí a el estante y comencé a buscar en los cajones algunos palillos. –Veo que mi presencia te molesta –aquella voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento, me tense ante la pregunta ¿tan obvia era?, no creo, aunque de ser así era mejor negarlo todo

-En absoluto, solo que recordé algo muy molesto y no controle mi fuerza. –mentí, lo último que necesitaba era declararle la guerra oficialmente a la chica de la que está enamorado Toshiro y la que casi es su hermana. Seguí buscando en los cajones, si de algo estoy segura es que mi seño estaba fruncido a más no poder así que era mejor no darle la cara.

-Supongo que ha de ser sobre tu novio o algo así –dijo ella con curiosidad.

-No tengo novio –dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas ser amable, por suerte ella no veía mi cars llena de furia.

-Oh pero me imagino que alguien te debe gustar ¿no? – ¿Por qué tan interesada en mi vida? Seguro solo curiosidad.

-Pues veras que no, todos me parecen unos imbéciles –le dije mientras rebuscando en el mismo cajón.

-Oh, lo dudo mucho, Shiro-chan no es así, desde que lo conozco ha sido muy atento conmigo, está ahí cada que lo necesito, me cuida, me defiende y se preocupa por mí–enserio que con cada comentario me hacía apretar más fuerte la mano para no soltarle un par de puñetazos.

-No, claro que él es algo muy diferente, él es un amigo –me gire para después ofrecerle una sonrisa antes de tomar los palillos y salir de la cocina.

Con cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa me disculpaba mentalmente por lo que pensaba sobre aquella chica, esperaba solo fueran imaginaciones mías, que simplemente esta chica no fuera ninguna rival… maldición esperaba que esta no me robara a Toshiro.

 **(Toshiro)**

Después de que todos se fueran y de que Matsumoto llegara mucho después de esto abrasando a Momo y casi matándola, me fui a mi alcoba, apague las luces y me dispuse a dormir, aunque como es costumbre, estuve perdiéndome en los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida, la llegada de Momo, el hecho de que no sé cómo conquistar a Karin, Voralverna y su estúpida amenaza… ¡ay! Gran cantidad de problemas.

-Shiro-kun… ¿esta… estas dormido? –dijo en un débil susurro.

Me erguí lo suficiente para sentarme y demostrarle que no -¿Necesitas algo? –pregunte en tono serio pero gentil de algún modo.

-Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien –se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, estaba a punto de mencionar algo cuando sorpresivamente ella me abrazo. –sabes que te quiero más que cualquier cosa ¿verdad? –dijo contra mi oído.

Al terminar de escuchar eso la envolví protectoramente en mis brazos. –Lo sé, y tú también eres lo más importante y lo que más quiero –le revele para después apartarla un poco de mí. –Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, mañana arreglaremos tus papeles en la escuela así que tendremos mucho que hacer –y le ofrecí una de esas diminutas sonrisas que me caracterizan.

-Descansa –fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente escuche las estridentes risas de Matsumoto como despertador, fruncí el ceño sin abrir ni un poco los ojos, cuando no soporte más las sonoras carcajadas me erguí inmediatamente y mire mi reloj de mesa, 6:45…. Esperen un momento. – ¡Matsumoto! –grite a todo pulmón mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a la ducha para enlistarme lo antes posible.

La ducha solo me tomo tres minutos, tiempo record debo admitir, salí del baño con el cepillo dental en la boca, una toalla en la cintura y saque el uniforme deportivo del closet, comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que me era posible sin dejar de cepillarme los dientes con la mano surda, agradezco ser ambidiestro-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto entrando a mi habitación con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? –le dije ingenuo mientras me ponía la playera blanca del uniforme. -¿Qué mierdas le hiciste a mi reloj? La alarma no sonó a las seis en punto como lo hace siempre –dije mientras me dirigía al baño a terminar mi ritual de limpieza dental.

-Yo no lo he tocado –dijo indignada. –además… -

-Además nada, cuando regresa de la escuela hablaremos de inmediato ¿entendiste? –dije antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la escuela, tres minutos para llegar, claro que podía lograrlo.

Llegue al salón antes que el profesor, gran alivio para mí, al entrar deposite mis cosas en la banca de siempre notando que Karin ya estaba y para mi infortunio Voralverna con ella. –Se te hiso un poco tarde Toshiro –comento burlón el maldito rubio.

-No es de tu incumbencia –le dije en tono frio.

-Tienes razón, aunque admito que ya estaba contento con la idea de que no vinieras a clases hoy –y esa sonrisa ladina apareció en su estúpido rostro.

-Pues no te acostumbres, siempre estaré ahí para joderte la existencia –le dije cruzándome de brazos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa igual a la suya.

-Igualmente –dijo levantando el dedo de en medio y ahí fue cuando note el lugar en el que se encontraba su brazo, justamente rodeando los hombros de Karin, ¿Qué coño hace su mano ahí?

-Ya ustedes dos –riño Karin exasperada mientras me dedicaba una mirada de reproche y apartaba la extremidad de Voralverna de su figura. –Al parecer si no pelean no son felices –

-Dile eso a tu noviecito – exprese con veneno en cada letra.

-¿Novio? –Karin estaba ¿confundida? –Toshiro no digas estupideces, Yukio solo es un amigo y punto, además si en todo caso el fuera mi novio tu no tendrías por qué molestarte –y sin más se cruzó de brazos para después conectar sus ojos ónix con los turquesa míos.

-Ella tiene razón, eso no sería asunto tuyo –apoyo Voralverna, maldito bastardo ¿Qué se cree para meterse en donde no lo llaman? Es mas ¿Qué se cree para tocar a MI Karin?

-Tu cállate –dije mientras lo miraba con odio.

-Y si no quiero ¿me obligaras tú? –Su sonrisa se ensancho para después agregar –que seas el capitán del equipo no te hace mejor –

-Dejen de pelear par de imbéciles –y antes de que pudiéramos contestar a eso ella nos proporcionó un par de golpes en las costillas. –y actúan como gente civilizada, además el profesor llego así que ya vayan a sentarse –y con esto comenzó mi "maravilloso" día de escuela.

 **(Karin)**

Después de que el día laboral terminara entre riñas con Yukio y Toshiro mientras les decía que dejaran de ser infantiles, por fin podría irme a casa y ya que no habíamos tenido práctica, que mejor que aprovechar esas horas yendo por un par de helados con Toshiro, caminábamos por el parque tranquilamente cuando…

-¡Shiro-kun! –y antes de que pudiera hacer algo vi como era derribado y caía al suelo llevándose consigo a la chica que se le había lanzado. -¡oh lo siento! –Dijo ella con rubor en las pálidas mejillas pero aun así no hiso ademan de querer quitarse de encima –Karin-chan hola –ahora veo que no se disculpaba por derribar a Toshiro, sino por no saludarme.

-Hola –dije mientras levantaba la mano con un pequeño ademan, vi su atuendo, una falda color rosa, playera de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias; y con esto note su posición, comprometedora para mí, se encontraba en arcadas sobre el regazo de Toshiro y el pobre tenía un sonrojo. –Momo-chan creo que Toshiro necesita ponerse de pie. –más que una sugerencia parece una orden y como es obvio ella la acata de inmediato.

-Lo siento pero estaba emocionada –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿enserio? Me pregunto ¿por qué? –sin poderlo evitar mi sarcasmo sale a flote y me gano una mirada molesta de parte de Toshiro, pero obviamente esta es sustituida por una de confusión al verme molesta.

-Porque mañana mismo inicio mi estadía en esta escuela –dice más que entusiasmada.

-¿Enserio? –preguntamos al unisonó, él con sorpresa y yo con un sentimiento de ¿miedo?

-¡sí! ¿Pueden creerlo? Mañana estaré siempre con mi shiro-kun ¡qué buena noticia! –y sin más se lana a abrasarlo nuevamente. ¡Joder! Esto debe ser una maldita broma.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el octavo capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	10. Chapter 9

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPÍTULO 9**

 **(Karin)**

-Momo... no sabes cuánto me alegó -dice Toshiro para mi desagrado.

-Sí, no sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar eso -digo cruzándome de brazos y forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Karin, me había olvidado que estabas aquí -no se sí era mi imaginación o está chica puede ser tan odiosa sin pretenderlo.

-No te preocupes ya me iba -dije apretando los puños hasta dejar mis nudillos blancos y aun así mantuve mi sonrisa de buena gente.

-¡Espera! Karin -dijo él intentando detenerme.

-Te veo mañana -dije antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar mi camino lejos de ellos y esa estúpida escena que estaban protagonizando.

-Shiro-kun déjala, sí ella tiene cosas que hacer ¿Quiénes somos para interrumpir? -y la maldita habla de interrupciones, enserio que me está comenzando a joder la paciencia.

Camine enfadada, ¿Por qué sentía esos deseos de matar a esa niña? A caso yo... no, no puedo estar celosa, yo no soy así, y por mucho que me guste Toshiro yo no sería como esas estúpidas adolescentes hormonadas y egoístas, yo simplemente no soy...

-¡Auch! -exprese adolorida al sentir el dolor en el trasero producto del golpe contra el suelo que sufrí por la caída. -¡Fíjate pedazo de imbécil! -le grite al idiota frente a mi sin mirarlo.

-Tan amable como siempre -esa voz...

Mire en esa dirección encontrándome con el dueño de esos ojos verdes que le robaban suspiros a mi hermana -Yukio... -las palabras no salían de mi boca y menos al notar esa sonrisa y esa mano que me ofrecía cordialmente.

-No serás tan grosera como para dejarme con la mano extendida -dijo y entonces el rojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

-No soy tan mal educada -dije tomando su mano, el tiro de ella pero cabe decir que la fuerza que aplicó fue suficiente para pegarme a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento -dijo a mi oído y les aseguro que su voz sonó... ¿Sexy?

-No te preocupes -dije separándome de él como sí de metal al rojo vivo se tratase e intentando sacar los malos pensamientos de mi alocada y hormonada mente. -Yo... Me tengo que ir -dije para girar sobre mis talones y emprender mí marcha.

-Karin espera -dijo para tomarme de para muñeca y darme la vuelta. -Quería pedirte algo -dijo con esa sonrisa ladina pero que no llegaba a ser altanera. -Tengo entradas para el cine y bueno... creo que sabes a que me refiero -

No pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ok admito que Yukio está para morirse, y que cualquier chica daría lo que fuera para que está sabrosura de joven le invitará a salir, pero les recuerdo que MI HERMANA es una de esas chicas que babean por él y yo sería incapaz de... ¡Mierda! es lo único que puedo expresar al ver a Toshiro de la mano con Hinamori. -Claro -sale de mis labios antes de que siquiera lo pueda evitar.

-Qué bueno que aceptas -dijo con una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla y retirarse en dirección a Toshiro.

Me tocó la zona para después notar la mirada incrédula de Toshiro, doy un pasó atrás, nuestras miradas chocan, bajo la vista y giro sobre mis talones dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que el vio eso.

 **(Toshiro)**

Me encuentro en shock, Voralverna beso a Karin... él desgraciado pasó junto a mí con una sonrisa de triunfo... y extraños sentimientos surgen en mi...

-Shiro-kun ¿Estas bien? -escucho la voz de Momo y entonces mi ceño se frunce.

-Hijo de puta... -Susurro mientras tomo fuertemente de la mano de Momo y la llevó conmigo.

-¡Auch! Me lastimas Shiro-kun -expresó Momo.

-Pues camina más rápido -contesté cortante y molesto.

-Oye eso es... -la lance dentro del ascensor y presione el botón que indicaba el piso de mi departamento. -Shiro-kun ¿Estas bien? - me cuestionó nuevamente.

-Llegamos ahora déjame en paz -dije soltándola fuera del ascensor y presionando el botón para bajar nuevamente. Al llegar al parquin tomé mi moto, por suerte siempre llevaba las llaves, encendí el motor y empecé mi camino ¿a dónde? sólo puedo decir que necesito con quién desquitar mi furia.

Llegó a una tienda estilo oriental, me dirijo a la parte trasera de la casa y estaciono la moto, rodeo nuevamente hasta llegar a la entrada y abro la puerta corrediza sin miramientos, la tienda es como cualquier otra a simple vista, dulces, comida, artículos del hogar, cualquier cosa que puedas pedir. Me dirijo a la puerta que hay detrás del mostrador y la abro, camino por el pasillo hasta que diviso aquella puerta escondida en el suelo, tomo la pequeña perilla muy bien escondida y tiro de ella para abrirla, bajo las escaleras de forma rápida hasta que al fin me encuentro con aquel campo de entrenamiento. -No sabe cuan feliz me hace tenerlo de vuelta Hitsugaya-san -me sorprendo al escucha esa voz a mis espaldas, enserio que puede ser muy sigiloso cuando quiere.

-Quiero usar este lugar para entrenar, sí no te molesta -dije quitándome la chaqueta.

-Presupuesto que puede -dijo escondiendo la parte inferior de su rostro, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba dedicándome a patear un enemigo imaginario.

-No crees que necesitas un oponente más fuerte que la nada para deshacerte de esa furia ciega -hablo esa mujer que conozco desde que comencé la preparatoria.

-Yoruichi-sensei -dije con respeto.

Dio un salto ágil hasta llegar frente a mí -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que fuera de la escuela me digas Yoruichi? -dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que lo olvide -dije con seriedad.

-Bueno ¿Y qué dices? Te apuesto a que puedo ser mejor contrincante -asentí a lo que ella dio el primer golpe. Esto era lo que necesitaba, patadas, golpes y saltos, la furia que sentía se estaba liberando, las imágenes de Voralverna tocando a Karin, abrazándola, dándole aquel beso... -¡Wow! Debió ser malo lo que pasó con Karin-chan y Yukio -dijo esquivando aquel golpe con dificultad.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! -dije con fuerza pasando de largo a Yoruichi-sensei y golpeando una roca hasta llegar a partirla.

-Niño rabietas ¿ya te sientes mejor? - dijo acercándose con los brazos cruzados. Jadeé exhausto para después asentir. -Pues bien, vamos con Kisuke para que curemos esas heridas -Y hasta que ella mencionó eso fui consienten del ardor que provocaban las heridas en los nudillos. -Y de paso me cuentas que sucedió -añadió.

Diez minutos después ya me encontraba con las manos vendadas, sólo lo suficiente para que no se viera el daño, y Yoruichi-sensei y Urahara-san se encontraban escuchando atentamente. -Así que... -El sombrerero cubrió su rostro con el abanico. -

-Que te molesta que toquen a Karin-chan sólo porque te gusta... ¿Has pensado tomar cursos de manejo de irá? -dijo divertida la sensei.

-Qué bueno que les cause alegría mi desdicha -dije sarcástico.

-Vamos, tómatelo con calma -dijo ella rodeándome con uno de sus brazos -después de todo tú tuviste la culpa -

-¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? -dije confundido.

-Porque... - y antes de que lo notara Yoruichi-sensei ya me tenía por el cuello de la camisa. -Sí tú pequeño enano no hubieras estado tan amoroso con tú ex amor Karin no hubiera aceptado una cita con Yukio -dijo con un tic en el ojo y la ceja derechos.

-¡¿Cita!? No recuerdo haber mencionado una maldita cita -dije extrañado.

-Pero es obvio que el chico invitó a Karin-chan a una cita -dijo el tendedero.

-Una... una... -Mi ceño se frunció -¡Una jodida cita! -estaba a punto de golpear la mesa cuando una mano interrumpió mi movimiento.

-Oye, oye, espera, no ganarás nada con destrozarte la mano -ambos recuperamos la postura. -Mejor pensemos en un plan para que Karin-chan se fije en ti.-

-¿Perdón? -mi incredulidad es palpable.

-Deja todo en manos de la experta -dijo palmeándome la espalda.

-Esto será sumamente divertido -dijo sonriente.

 **(Yuzu)**

Siento los ojos arder, las mejillas las tengo rojas y que decir del estado de mi corazón, decir que duele como diez mil dagas atravesadas en el sería poco, ¿Porque... porque de toda las chicas existentes tenía que ser ella? ¿Porque justamente mi hermana? ¿Porque Yukio tenía que invitarla a salir a ella? Bueno sí lo pienso bien es muy fácil saber el porqué, sólo basta con ver a mi hermana y luego a mí, ella es mil veces más hermosa que yo y lo peor, sin pretenderlo, ella es fuerte, tiene un lindo cuerpo, los chicos adoran estar con ella... Y luego aparezco yo en escena, una chica débil, demasiado delicada que es posible que ellos piensen que sólo soy un adorno de aparador, seguramente por ello Yukio no me eligió, tal vez por ello soy tan patética a lado de mi hermana.

-Estoy en casa -Escucho la voz de Karin y sin pensarlo mucho corro en dirección a mi cuarto de baño. -¿Yuzu? -los pasos por las escaleras cada vez acercándose más a mi habitación, y entonces abro la llave de la ducha. Los golpes en la puerta y... -¿Yuzu? -

-Estoy... Tomando una ducha -logró articular sin que la voz se me quiebre.

-Ammm... ok, supongo que será mejor que me vaya, estaré en mi habitación aire me necesitas -Dice para después salir, y es entonces cuando me derrumbo, cuando caigo al suelo con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente, los puños contraídos con tanta fuerza que comienzo a sangrar, agradezco que la ducha haga un estrepitoso ruido ya que sólo así Karin-chan no puede escuchar mis quejidos.

Una vez que me he calmado, me deshago de mis ropas y tomo un rápido baño, tomo una toalla y antes de cubrir mi cuerpo lo miro en el espejo ¿Que tiene ella que yo no? la pregunta mental es respondida por una voz semejante a la mía, y la cruda realidad me golpea, ella es mejor en todo.

Cepillo mi cabello y salgo sólo para encontrarme de frente con ella, la imagen de mi reflejo viene a mi mente y después la recorro con la mirada a ella, cabello negro, ojos ónix, piel de porcelana, labios rosa claro, esbelta figura que llega a rozar la perfección.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunta ella.

-Claro, sólo estoy recordando que está tarde vi una blusa que te quedaría hermosa -digo con una sonrisa y tragándome mi dolor.

-Podríamos ir mañana a comprarla -dice ella dándose la vuelta -No se tal vez encuentre que ponerme para mí... -se queda callada, ella no quiere herirme, ella no quiere dañarme, pero lo que no sabe es que ella acaba de romper lo que había dentro de mí.

-Claro, mañana iremos -digo y limpio esa lágrima furtiva.

¿Porque tengo que tragarme el dolor? Porque soy la hermana modelo, responde una voz que yo conozco desde hace mucho.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí el noveno capítulo, espero les guste.

2.-agradecere a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	11. Chapter 10

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 10**

 **(Karin)**

Caminamos rumbo a la escuela, Yuzu mira el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, pero no veo la sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-Yuzu... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si... -Contesta aun dándome la espalda y caminando más veloz.

-¿Segura? -indago más, desde ayer a estado así y no es nada normal en ella.

-Si... -Se gira a mi y me sonrie, pero a mi no me engaña esa sonrisa es más falsa que las uñas postizas. -¿Qué puedo tener? -Y sin más se giró y caminó más rápido.

Bufo por lo bajo antes de caminar, tendré que descubrir después que es, camino sin mucho interés por los pasillos -¡Karin-chan! ¡Yuzu-chan! -esa melosa voz, joder que la odio.

-Momo-chan -sin emoción alguna contestó al saludo.

-¿Ocurre algo Karin-chan? Te noto un poco desanimada -dice ella, ¿como si realmente le interesara mi estado de ánimo? Que falsa.

-Estoy bien Momo-chan -aunque claro no es la única hipocrita aqui.

-Momo ¿porque no vas con Kurosaki Yuzu? -Dice Toshiro. -Se ve algo cabizbaja.-

-¡Oh, claro! -Dice más que feliz antes de ir con mi hermana.

-Ayer no pude despedirme de ti -Inicia la conversación él.

-No es mi culpa que Momo-chan haya aparecido -la indiferencia en mi voz es perceptible.

-Tampoco mía, pudiste haber esperado -lo veo cruzarse de brazos -Pero en lugar de ello aceptaste una cita con el idiota de Vorarlberna. -molesto expresa.

-¿No veo cómo eso podría afectar en algún sentido a tu persona? -Contestó tajante.

-Eres un poco grosera ¿no crees? -Dice aun con ese tono tan suyo.

-¿Esperabas que me quedara viendo como tu y Momo-chan protagonizan una escena de película melosa? No gracias. -Digo antes de avanzar más rápido.

-Entonces te parecio mejor opcion salir con ese imbécil -dice mas que molesto.

-Al menos es más caballeroso que tu -ok eso no es muy cierto pero mi molestia le gana a mi honestidad.

-Y te recuerdo que tu hermana esta enamorada de él -dice a mi sorpresa. -No hay que ser un genio para saber que tu maldita molestia te orillaba salir con el tipo que le gusta a tu hermana -miró al frente y veo a Yuzu contener las lágrimas y a Momo sonreir ladinamente.

-Momo-chan… ¿podemos… apresurarnos? -dice antes de correr y perderse entre el tumulto de gente en los pasillos.

-¡Eres un idiota! -Digo dando una bofetada y yendo directo a mi salon

¿Como se atreve? Ok admito que no estuvo bien el que aceptar la invitación de Yukio pero… pero en mi defensa… ok, admito que tal vez no tengo una muy buena excusa pero eso no te da ningún derecho a gritarlo a mitad del pasillo.

-Buen dia Karin -siento un beso en mi mejilla y es entonces cuando noto que ese beso me lo ha dado Yukio.

-Y-Yukio -¡maldición ¿porque tartamudeo?!

-Es lindo tenerte aquí - veo su sonrisa coqueta, y está de más decir que a cualquier chica derrite con esa actitud, pero entonces recobró la compostura, yo no soy cualquier chica.

-Gracias -le contestó con un tono seco. -Por cierto Yukio estuve pensando en que… - me dirijo a mi asiento pero antes de continuar con mi argumento soy testigo de cómo Toshiro y la perra de Momo están fuera del salón y ella está pegada a él como sanguijuela, maldita…

-¿que decias? -Pregunta tomando asiento a mi lado.

-¿eh? ¡Oh cierto! Solo decia que si nos veíamos en el cine, no quiero que mi hermano te hostigue con preguntas - al parecer Hinamori no es la única que compite por la medalla de las perra. Tomó asiento, se que debería negarme a asistir a esa cita pero carajo que me hace sentir molesta ver a ese par abrazándose y siendo tan empalagosos, ¿porque no van a besarse a otro lado? Agh aborrezco esto.

-Vorarlberna muévete de mi asiento -Toshiro está frente a Yukio y con cara y tono de pocos amigos, quiero serle indiferente a su presencia así que me coloco los auriculares y una canción que amo comienza a sonar.

 _Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself_

You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell  
I never needed anyone so much  
There's no-one else I love and I curse myself  
Cause the right thing is to give you up

I'm overcome by shame cause I can never change  
You can never understand my sickness  
(I'll never understand my sickness)*

El golpe que percibo en el frente de mi escritorio me sorprende, miro en esa dirección y me encuentro con aquellos ojos de extravagante mirar, esos que no quería ver. -¿No crees que es de mala educación ignorar cuando estoy hablando? -

Tiro de mis auriculares antes de prestar atención con el semblante desinteresado que me caracteriza con el 90% de los que me rodean (claramente el 10% restante lo integran Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee-chan, Rangiku-san, y hasta hace poco este idiota que tengo al frente) -¿Y no crees que es mas descortes decir frente a Yuzu que voy a salir con el idiota de Yukio? -Digo poniéndome de pie.

-Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, les agradeceria que dejasen de pelear, mi clase comenzará así que deben posponerlo para después -Yoruichi-sensei se encuentra ya en el escritorio y nos mira meticulosamente, ¡joder! Debo ser más discreta.

-Hai -decimos al unísono. Él camina un par de asientos al frente y toma asiento. Bufo antes de sacar un cuaderno y comenzar a dibujar, mi teléfono vibra y solo ruego por que no sea el imbécil.

 _Yukio HV:_ ¿así que soy un idiota?

 _Karin-chan:_ ¿Como conseguiste mi Fb? Y si, eres un idiota

 _Yukio HV:_ Yo tengo mis métodos, y lo otro, no creo, ya que de ser así no me hubieses aceptado la cita.

 _Karin-chan:_ Tal vez también soy una idiota.

 _Yukio HV:_ Aun así eres sexy

 _Karin-chan:_ ¿Así que soy sexy? Si que eres un depravado.

 _Yukio HV:_ Todos aquí pensamos eso, en especial Toshiro… ¿Es que acaso eres tan tonta que no notas las miradas? Vaya que cuestiono tu intelecto

 _Karin-chan:_ ¡Calla! Y si que las noto solo las ignoro

 _Yukio HV:_ ¿Incluso ahora que te he dicho lo que siento hacia tu persona?

-Basta con esto -escucho antes de que mi celular me sea arrebatado por Yoruichi-sensei. -Devolveré estos celulares hasta la próxima clase, ahora vayan a Actividad Física -bufo antes de llevarme la mochila al hombro.

Me dirijo a los vestidores con pesadez, tal vez consiga ser una de las últimas y pueda evitar las estúpidas conversaciones. -Karin -siento el agarre en mano mas me safo al reconocer la voz del peliblanco. -Sigues molesta por lo que puedo ver -continuo con mi caminar aun a pesar de que se que el imbécil continúa tras de mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Contestó cortante.

-¿De qué hablabas con Yukio? -sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que hable con mis citas? -Digo divertida.

-Desde que tu cita resulta ser Yukio -camina hasta estar a mi lado. -El jamas me ha caido bien y dudo que en algún momento lo haga -enarco una ceja.

-¿Porque sera? -rodó los ojos y él frunce el ceño. -Yukio ha sido mi amigo desde que inicie secundaria, así que no pienso tratarlo mal por un tipo que acabo de conocer -

-No es el mismo Yukio que tu recuerdas -es lo último que dice antes de ir a los vestidores de hombres, me quedo un par de minutos antes de negar e irme de ahí.

 **(Toshiro)**

Llegó a los vestidores, lanzo mi mochila al banco que está entre los lockers y me quito la camisa. - Hitsugaya -

-Vorarlberna -El odio es tangible.

-No te alejaras de karin ¿o me equivoco? -Dice mientras se coloca la playera deportiva.

-En absoluto -sonrió -harás lo mismo ¿no es así? -

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -cierra de un portazo su casillero.

-¿Sabes qué le has roto el corazón a una chica inocente? -él arquea una ceja. -Kurosaki Yuzu -menciono y lo piensa.

-No veo cómo eso podría importarme menos -es lo último que dice.

-Imbécil -es lo único que digo. Al llegar a la cancha veo que todos están en un círculo, me acerco y veo a Karin enmedio abrazando su pierna mientras murmura maldiciones. -¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó al pelirrojo de Hanakari.

-Karin estaba corriendo mientras practicaba con el balón y resbaló -miró en todas direcciones y no veo ni rastro del rubio.

Me acerco a la pelinegra y me acuclillo hasta su altura -Eres tan torpe -ella me dirige una mala mirada.

-Si viniste solo a decir eso sera mejor que… -no la dejo terminar cuando la cargo en brazos -¡¿Que mierdas haces?! -Grita mientras comienza a forcejear.

-De seguir moviendote asi te voy a soltar y tu pie no está en condiciones de llevar un golpe - se detiene. -Así está mejor -camino hasta estar con el profesor -Llevare a Kurosaki a la enfermería -

-Tsk… dense prisa -es lo único que dice.

Camino con la pelinegra en brazos, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su ceño fruncido son simplemente adorables y no puedo evitar sacar una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Cuestionó molesta.

Niego -Nada en especifico -ella bufó más la sonrisa continuaba en mi rostro. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería.

-Bueno ahora bájame -ordena a lo que la dejó en la camilla, me alejo mas no por ello pienso en irme de la habitación. -Ya puedes irte -dijo ella cuando me ve hurgar en el botiquín.

-La enfermera está ocupada por lo que creo que tendré que ayudarte -al fin encuentro las vendas y un analgesico en unguento que creo podrian servir.

-¿Y tu que puedes saber de esto? -aparta el pue al ver mi intención de quitarle el zapato.

-Lo básico -ella arquea una ceja -cuando era niño me lastimaba frecuentemente al entrenar, así que para evitar que mi abuela se preocupara me solía curar por mi mismo -ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y uso esa distracción para tomar su pie. -Mi abuela se enteró hasta que una tarde me rompí el brazo -rió suavemente al recordar eso mas no dejo mi acción de quitarle el calzado y la media a Karin -gracias a ese accidente tuve me vi en la necesidad de ser ambidiestro -

-¿Eres ambidiestro? -la curiosidad y la sorpresa se reflejan en su voz.

-Si, aunque no es algo que presuma… listo, con eso ya no dolerá -y ante ese comentario ella es consciente de que su pie ahora está vendado. -Intenta moverla -el dolor se refleja, más es notorio que no duele como anteriormente lo hacía. -Te llevaré a casa en media hora -ella se sorprende ante mi declaración.

-¡Pero aún tenemos un par de clases! -Exclama.

-No son muchas -me encojo de hombros. -Iré por tus cosas y las mías y le diré a Jinta que nos pase los apuntes -

Me mira dudosa antes de suspirar. -Ok, esperare aquí -al fin accede. -Solo… no tardes -es lo último que dice.

Salgo de la enfermería y dirijo de inmediato al gimnasio, todos continúan en clase a excepción de Yukio, me sorprende eso mas no le tomo importancia, al entrar a los vestidores escucho su voz.

-¡Joder! ¡¿No se suponía que llegarías hasta dentro de tres meses?!... ¡No!... ¡me vale un carajo eso!... Tsk… Ok, si, si, iré enseguida… -se gira y supongo que su molestia es tan grande que incluso me pasa de largo, lleva todas sus cosas y su casillero ha sido cerrado de un portazo.

La verdad me da igual, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, tras tomar mis cosas y pedirle a una de las chicas que saque las cosas de Karin me retiro de nuevo a la enfermería, karin está escribiendo muy probablemente un mensaje pero tan rápido como llegó ella guarda el celular.

-¿Lista para irte a casa? -Ella asiente y sube a mi espalda, el camino a su casa es silencioso mas no incomodo, el calor que su cuerpo emana combinado a su despampanante figura son un elixir mas que erotico, aunque claramente me abstengo de mencionar.

Al estar frente a ella la, pelinegra se remueve un poco -la llave -me pasa una pieza de metal, la tomo como puedo y abro la puerta. Al entrar noto que la casa está sola. -Mi habitación está subiendo las escaleras -Asiento antes ir al piso arriba, al llegar veo tres cinco puertas, dos a cada extremo y una al final, las dos puertas de la derecha tienen una figura en la puerta, un pato con el grabado " _Yuzu"_ y un balón que dice " _Karin"_ y la una de las puertas de la Izquierda es una llama que en el centro en letras rojas se lee _"Ichigo"_ -Mi madre los hizo antes de morir… y desde entonces no hemos pensado en quitarlas. -Entramos en la habitación de karin y la dejó en la cama, al girarme soy recibido por una imagen que estoy seguro tendrá repercusiones esta noche, Karin tendida en la cama, usando esos shorts cortos y esa blusa delgada y escotada que deja ver sus delgados brazos, joder que me está excitando.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Intento que mi voz suene lo menos ronca posible.

-Un vaso de agua no estaría mal -sin decir mas salgo de la habitación.

 **(Karin)**

Suspiro al ver la puerta cerrarse tras Toshiro, ¡maldición! ¿Porque este idiota debe tener tantos efectos contradictorios en mi mente? Mi corazón puede palpitar tan rápido con solo verlo y mis ganas de abrazarlo son casi incontenibles así como las ganas de matarlo. Otro suspiro, tomo mi pie vendado, duele un poco y me hace recordar que no saldré con Yukio, al menos no tendré que inventar una excusa.

-Crees que tu hermano tarde -la voz del peliblanco me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? No creo, Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee-chan saldrán al cine -respondí.

-¿Ya salen oficialmente? -Pregunta a lo que niego.

-Dijeron que irían con unos amigos. -Se sienta frente a mi y el silencio reina la habitación, jugueteo con el vaso aun sin haber ingerido su contenido y finalmente lo llevo mis labios.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana -es lo primero que dice

-Supongo… que tambien es mi culpa tambien -evito su mirada, se que esta clavada en mí tras lo que he dicho y eso en cierta forma me pone nerviosa. -aunque creo que tras esto es más que obvio que no saldré con Yukio. -sobo mi tobillo sin despegar la mirada de este.

-Es una pena -dice con el ceño fruncido y ante esta muestra de enfado consigo el valor para mirarle.

-En absoluto -contestó divertida. -Me sentía mal al salir con él, ya sabes Yuzu está que babea por él y yo solo lo hice en un ataque de celos -evitó su mirada esta vez tirándome a la cama.

-¿Celos? -la duda es más que tangible en su voz.

-Yo… Odio verte con Hinamori -me levanto de mi posición -sé que para ti parece… perfecta pero para mi no es más que una maldita perra, y no se si sea porque realmente es una perra o porque… -suspiro, mañana me moriré de la vergüenza por esto pero -me gustas -al fin declaró. -Y la verdad no espero que tu… -abro los ojos desmesuradamente, claramente no veia venir esto pero ahora la textura de los labios de Toshiro es lo único en lo que quiero concentrarme.

-Admito que Momo fue la primera chica que me gusto -vuelvo a degustar sus exquisitos labios -pero ya no es mi prioridad -pasó lo brazos por su cuello y él no tarda en rodear mi cintura.

-¡Estoy en casa! -El grito de Yuzu en la planta baja nos hace separarnos.

-Supongo que es hora de irme -deposita otro leve beso, te veré mañana. -Y sin más sale de la habitación.

-Hitsugaya-kun -escuchó el saludo de Yuzu al otro lado. Los pasos se alejan escaleras abajo y después la puerta es abierta. -¡Karin-chan! -Yuzu se lanza a abrazarme. -Estaba tan preocupada -dice sin despegarse. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te duele? ¿Y que hacía Hitsugaya-kun en tu habitación? -Ante esto último infla la mejillas en un adorable puchero.

Suspiro -tranquila, solo… me trajo a casa después de que resbale en el gimnasio, por suerte es fin de semana y tal vez mejore antes del lunes, después de todo ya casi no duele -la siento abrazarme mas fuerte.

-¿No irias a tu cita con Yuki-kun? -cuestiona.

-Pues al parecer no podre Por dos razones-ella baja la vista. -

-Lamento lo de tu tobillo -en un susurro menciona.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque mi hermana esta enamorada de ese idiota desde sexto grado y porque a mi novio no le guste la idea -describir la cara de Yuzu al escuchar eso sería algo muy cómico.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun y tu…? -

-Supongo, después de todo nos besamos -me encojo de hombros.

-¡KYA! -Se lanza a mi -Al fin tengo un cuñado, esto es genial -

-No es para tanto Yu -digo entre risas.

-¡¿Que no es para tanto?! Claro que lo es, es mas quiero detalles -dice antes de nuevo a mi.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¿Adivinen quien volvio con mas? ¡Esta nena! *ok ya se me pego la frase de mi amiga* Bueno al fin traigo un capitulo nuevo, ¿quienes extrañaban esta historia? Nadie, lo sé :( pero bueno regresando a la historia, sé que dirán "esto va muy rápido" pero en mi defensa digo que si no lo hago asi saldra setenta y tantos capítulos y la verdad las historias muy largas no son lo mio, ademas esto solo es el inicio, les apuesto que en cinco capítulos quieren lincharme así que ya estoy construyendo un escondite, la verdad no cambie muchas cosas pero si gustan leer otra vez los demas capitulos se los agradeceria. Y esta es la letra en español de la canción que escucha karin.

 _Sálvate  
De una vida llena de mentiras y un corazón lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.  
Sálvate  
De las elecciones que hago porque nada más que el fracaso me sigue  
sálvate..._

Eres la droga perfecta para un dolor infernal  
Nunca necesité tanto a alguien  
Nunca he amado a alguien y me maldigo  
Porque lo correcto es dejarte ir

Estoy abrumado por la vergüenza porque nunca voy a cambiar  
Nunca entenderás lo enfermo que estoy  
(Ni yo entiendo lo enfermo que estoy)

2.- Agradecimientos a: **10** , la verdad jamas dejaria esta historia, fue de las primeras que hice y no soy tan mala para dejarla, asi tenga solo un lector continuare, aunque los reviews impulsan a cualquiera. **MikeRyder16** , regrese y juró no dejar mas historias asi. **aresuri-cham** , aqui esta, plusss tu tampoco dejes tus historias, incluso te propongo un trato, por cada capítulo que escriba de tus historias yo publicare un capitulo de esta historia. **neeniithaam** , gracias por leer todos lo capitulos y comentar, lamento la espera

3.- Personajes de Tite kubo pero esta historia es mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense, dejen review y sayonara.


	12. Chapter 11

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 11**

 **(Toshiro)**

La sonrisa en mi rostro no se desvanece por más que lo intento, la sensación de los labios de Karin aún sigue en todo su esplendor, mi camino a casa se ve interrumpido cuando estoy frente al parque, miro la hora en mi celular, 3:30, aún hay tiempo, me recuesto en la colina donde conocí a Karin dejando mi mochila de lado, el cielo se ve tan hermoso, me pierdo en los recuerdos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Despierto al sentir el golpeteo de las gotas en mi rostro, me remuevo un poco hasta entreabrir los ojos, el antes cielo azul ahora tiene una apariencia grisácea, miro la hora en mi teléfono, 5: 13, mi vista viaja por el lugar, aún hay algunas personas en el parque, más es obvio que pronto se irán. Me pongo de pie, ya es hora de irme, tomo mi mochila antes de meter las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón y emprender mi camino, aunque como era de esperarse la lluvia me sorprende un par de cuadras antes.

-¡Toshiro! -Un abrazo mortal es lo primero que recibo al llegar a casa -¡Por dios estás empapado! -Se separa de mí para tocar mi ropa húmeda y mi cabello desordenado. -Date una ducha cariño -y si, a pesar de ser tan joven Matsumoto tiene ese instinto tan… maternal.

Asiento antes de subir las escaleras más mi sonrisa es muy palpable. -Shiro-chan -de una de las habitaciones sale la dulce voz de Momo, camine intentando ignorar su voz más antes de que entre a mi pieza siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. -Estuve tan preocupada, además estas mojado, podrías enfermarte -comienza a decir.

-Momo… agradezco el que te preocupes por mi pero no es necesario, sé cuidarme solo -digo antes de apartarla sin ser brusco.

-P-Pero… estaba tan preocupada, te fuiste de la escuela sin avisar y… yo… no sabia donde estabas… -me giro para decirle algo más me detengo al ver sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas surcando su rostro. -L-Lamento… m-mi preocupación… yo… yo… -maldigo a la generosidad y cariño que esta chica inspira en mí y sin pensarlo mucho la atraigo a mi para estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Te quiero Shiro-chan -Dice contra mi pecho -Realmente te quiero… te quiero como tu me has querido durante todo este tiempo y al fin correspondo ese cariño -rompo el contacto. -Me gustaria que fueramos novios -suelta al fin con una sonrisa, me paso la mano por los húmedos cabellos y despeinarme en el acto.

-No se que decirte -apartó la vista y ella está confundida -Las cosas ya no son como antes -con sencillez digo.

-Pero ¿porque? -ella está más que sorprendida.

-Es algo difícil -es todo lo que digo antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Me saco la ropa rápidamente y entró al cuarto de baño, demasiadas emociones por un dia de eso puedo estar seguro, intentó despejar mi mente de la recién confesión de Momo, vaya que es sorprendente cuánto han cambiado las cosas en menos de un año, tal vez nunca estuve enamorado de mi amiga, tal vez y solo confundí el cariño con algo más, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que en este momento a quien quiero a mi lado es en definitiva a la pelinegra que hoy ha aceptado mis sentimientos, y aunque puede tratarse de otro amor de colegio supongo que por el momento es lo que quiero.

Salgo de la ducha con solo unas bermudas para dormir, escucho que tocan la puerta -Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san me pidió traerte la cena, ¿puedo entrar? -me dirijo a la puerta y tomo la charola que me tiene en las manos.

-Gracias -intento cerrar la puerta más ella me detiene interponiendo su delicada mano, le miro confundido por su reciente acción y ella baja la vista.

-Shiro-chan… Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste… tal vez fue muy precipitado de mi parte decir lo que siento de esa forma pero… yo… realmente te quiero Toshiro -mi mirada se ablanda ante sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Momo… yo quisiera corresponder pero ya no es igual -ella me mira ingenua, suspiro por ello -¿No crees que estás confundiendo el cariño fraternal con un romance? -

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. -Me gustas, me has gustado desde antes de que llegara a vivir contigo- ella levanta la vista al fin -después de lo que pasó con Aizen-sama tu fuiste quien me ayudó a salir de la depresión -me toma la mano.

-Somos amigos, y prefiero que se quede asi -deje la charola en el escritorio me giro para verle y sus ojos estaban cristalinos y entonces suelto un suspiro cansino -mañana tengo que salir temprano así que debo dormir ya -ella intenta decir algo más le callo con ademán y la arrastró hasta que está fuera de mi habitación -que descanses -y sin más cierro la puerta.

 **(Yukio)**

-Así que esta es la casa de la que tanto hablaba mi padre -dice Riruka admirando la enorme mansión. -Valla que es hermosa -

-Supongo que lo suficiente para que tu madre quisiera ponerle las garras encima -el enfado es palpable en mi voz.

Frunce el ceño-No me compares con ella - suspira-¿Cual es mi habitación? -Pregunta.

-La que quieras, solo alejate de mi habitación -firmemente expresó.

-Aguafiestas -murmura más le escucho perfectamente bien.

-Solo alejate de mi -y con esto termino yéndome.

Mañana tendría una cita con la chica que me gustaba desde hacía un año y no perdería la oportunidad de conquistarle, tome una corta ducha antes de decidir que tomaría una copa de whisky antes de ir a la cama, es una muy mala costumbre la cual se me ha arraigado. Baje las escaleras con el celular en mano revisando los mensajes y vistiendo solo unos pantalones sueltos de pijama, pase por el living y a lo lejos la fastidiosa de cierta pelirosa.

-La casa es más grande de lo que creí… -veo a la odiosa chica en una pijama muy ligera recostada en el costoso sofá italiano mientras conversa muy vivazmente por teléfono - ¡Sí, lo sé!... -paso una de sus piernas hasta apoyarla en el respaldo -yo también creí eso… pues es lindo solo que con un carácter ufff fatal… -me aclaro la garganta y es entonces que ella cuelga el teléfono.

-Si vas a quedarte aquí, reitero, no molestes -me dirijo al minibar y me sirvo un trago.

-Lo que digas, aunque agradecería que no fuese una molestia también -se pone de pie -y deja de hablarme como si fuese una idiota, no soy tu hermana biológica, y creeme que agradezco por ello, pero desde el momento en que mi madre fue desposada por tu padre yo tengo los mismos derechos que tu. -Ahora está a escasos centímetros de mí apuntándome con un dedo.

-No me vengas con eso -digo antes de girarme. -y agradeceria que dejaras de ser tan vulgar en cuanto a tu vestimenta. -Agregó y sin más subo las escaleras.

-¡¿A quien carajos le dices vulgar?! -grita dando un fuerte pisotón.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encuentro con la frialdad de un cuarto muy poco personal, algunos videojuegos regados los cuales no he usado en un buen tiempo, libros que no me he tomado la molestia de siquiera empezarlos y que fueron un regalo de mi madre; fruncí el ceño ante eso y es entonces que decido tomar uno. Un clásico que recuerdo mi madre adoraba leer mientras yo jugaba en la habitación, en la portada se lee " _Otelo de William Shakespeare",_ irónico,es lo único que puedo decir.

 **(Karin)**

-Karin-chan -siento la luz del sol golpearme y molestar mi sueño, la noche anterior poco había conciliado sueño teniendo en mente la confesión del peliblanco y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era que Yuzu decidiera levantarme temprano. -El desayuno está listo -me arropo con las mantas en un intento de ignorar sus argumentos -Y Hitsugaya-kun está abajo esperando por ti -me irgo ante las palabras de Yuzu.

-¿Cuánto lleva esperando? -Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo suficiente como para que onii-chan lo amenace de muerte y papá le llore al poster de mamá -me golpeo la frente con la palma ante las muy esperadas actitudes de el viejo y mi hermano.

-No puedo creerlo -me paso la mano por el cabello -¿podrías hacerlo subir? -ella asiente antes de salir de mi habitación.

Cualquier chica en mi lugar hubiese comenzado con su ritual de belleza en cuanto el nombre de Toshiro fuese pronunciado, elegiría su mejor pijama, una reveladora o ropa casual muy hermosa pero este no es mi caso, me intento levantar solo para ir al sanitario, y no para comenzar a revisar cada poro de mi rostro sino para lavarme la cara y desperezar mi cuerpo.

-No deberías intentar caminar aun -dirijo mi vista a la puerta, y ahí está ese chico de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesa con una charola con mi desayuno. Bufo. -No seas terca -deja la charola en la mesa junto a mi cama, sonríe al ver las dificultades que tengo al ponerme de pie. -Te he dicho que es mala idea -

Abro la puerta de mi armario para sacar un conjunto casual para después ir directo al baño -No es algo que me tenga con cuidado… además no necesito TU ayuda para darme una ducha -cierro la puerta tras de mí e intento apoyarme de todos los muebles a mi alcance para llegar a la regadera. Abro el grifo de agua caliente mientras se deshago de mi ropa, tras sentir que el agua está caliente me meto bajo ella, adoro la sensación que me da una ducha por la mañana. Terminó rápidamente y me sorprende que mi pie no duela tanto le resto importancia como es mi costumbre y sin más demora comienzo a vestirme.

 **(Yukio)**

Tras una estúpida pelea con Riruka salgo de casa más que molesto, ¡¿Quien carajos puede ser tan escandaloso desde altas horas de la mañana?! bufo por lo pesada que puede llegar a ser la maldita aunque decido olvidarme de toda la sarta de tonterías que han salido de su boca, después de todo pronto saldré con Karin y no quiero arruinarlo todo con mi mal humor.

Llegue al frente de la residencia Kurosaki, toco el timbre y me detengo a esperar a que alguien abra, escucho un par de pasos al interior y espero ansioso a que sea Karin, vaya sorpresa la mía al ver al idiota peliblanco abrir la puerta. -¿Que haces TU aqui? -señaló molesto

-Kurosaki Yuzu me pidió que cuidase a Karin. -contesta indiferente.

-¿Que le paso a Karin? -pregunto de inmediato.

-Nada grave, solo se torció el tobillo, pero su hermana ha considerado que no debería estar sola -contesta aun indiferente -Ahora sino te importa vere si necesita algo -está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me abro paso dentro de la casa. -¡¿que mierdas?! -exclama cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Hablaré con Karin -digo encarando al peliblanco.

-No lo creo -me tomó del hombro más me safo rápidamente.

-No tienes ninguna autoridad para prohibir que hable con Karin -le digo algo molesto por su actitud.

-Soy el novio de Karin -abro los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación.

-Eso no lo creo -él sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Quieres preguntarle personalmente a ella? -la furia me invadió, valla que quería golpearle el maldito rostro y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro.

-Toshiro… -La voz de Karin me hace mirar a las escaleras, lleva el cabello húmedo y un short con una blusa ligera en tonos obscuros, mi atención se desvía directamente a su tobillo derecho, está vendado y se nota que aun duele.

-¡Karin! -me acerco de inmediato a ella -¿que te sucedió? -pregunto ayudándole a bajar las escaleras.

-Nada grave, caí en clase de gimnasia y me torcí el tobillo, pero Toshiro ya se hizo cargo asi que no te preocupes. -La conduzco con cuidado al sofá y me lo agradeció con una sonrisa. -Lamento no poder ir al cine contigo-se disculpa con una mirada de pena.

-No te preocupes -le resto importancia aunque en el fondo estoy molesto aunque claramente no con ella -Espero te recuperes pronto. -me siento junto a ella ante la atenta mirada de Toshiro.

-No te preocupes… en menos de una semana estará bien -señala su propio pie.

-Además YO la estoy cuidando -él molesto albino hace resaltar su presencia con sus palabras. -Y no hace falta tu presencia aquí -se sienta en el apoyabrazos y atrae a la pelinegra a el.

Karin le mira de mala forma -Olvida lo que te ha dicho Toshiro -otra sonrisa aparece en su rostro y una mueca de desagrado en el de Hitsugaya, algo que me alegra de sobremanera, esta a punto de agregar algo cuando mi teléfono suena.

-¿No piensas contestar? -pregunta Toshiro con una media sonrisa.

Veo la pantalla y veo el nombre de Riruka ¿en que momento registró su número? -No creo que sea importante -vuelvo a guardar el móvil.

Ella enarca una ceja no muy convencida aunque al final solo suelta un suspiro. -Bueno entonces podrías… -el fastidiosos sonido del maldito aparato interrumpe la frase de Karin y es más que obvio que no puedo seguir ignorándolo.

-Lo siento, ¿puedes esperar un momento? -pedí amablemente mientras me levantaba del sillón, me alejo lo suficiente como para que Karin no pueda presenciar mi furia. -¿Para qué has llamado? -mi voz está llena de molestia.

-Vaya forma de ser recibida por tu hermanastro -el hastío en su voz es más que tangible. -Pero ignorare eso e iré directo al grano, necesito ir a dejar un par de formularios a la universidad -

Comienzo a masajear el puente de mi nariz - ¿Y eso cómo puede afectarme? -realmente esta chica puede acabar con mi paciencia con un par de palabras.

-Seré más clara aún, necesito que TU vengas a la casa por mi y me lleves allá, y date prisa -estoy a punto de agregar algo cuando ella cuelga.

-Tsk -quiero lanzar mil y un maldiciones.

-¿A qué se debe tu molestia? -el tono burlón usado en la frase me saca de quicio, más no puedo permitirme tales reacciones y menos con Karin a pocos metros.

-Nada que te incumba -señaló antes de acercarme a Karin. -Lamento no poder quedarme contigo pero espero te recuperes -deposito un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra, al alejarme noto que el ceño de Toshiro se contrae con molestia mientras que el rostro de la chica esta sonrojada.

Me retiro con rapidez mientras maldigo internamente a la pelirosa de Riruka, ¡¿quien carajos se ha creído para ordenarme que valla por ella a MI casa?! pero es mejor ir ahora que escuchar el sermón que soltara el imbécil que se cree mi padre.

 **(Karin)**

Tras la rápida partida de Yukio, Toshiro y yo decidimos ver una película, realmente ibamos muy rapido con esto del noviazgo, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, abrazo a Toshiro mientras prendemos el televisor. El resto de la mañana se nos pasa en aquello, el gruñido de mi estómago distrae a Toshiro de la película.

-Preparare algo de comer -decide antes de levantarse el sofá.

-Perdon por molestarte -él niega mientras se retira a la cocina.

Se escucha las llaves abrir la cerradura de la puerta. -Estamos en casa -es la voz de Yuzu la primera en ser escuchada.

-Estamos en la sala -contestó.

-Dónde está la pulga -y mi hermano tan directo como siempre.

-No lo llames así, y está en la cocina intentando hacerme algo para comer -digo sin mucho interés.

-¡Kya! Que tierno es Hitsugaya-kun -chilló mi melliza y me pongo de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Toshiro creo que ya deberías irte -le digo mientras él asiente.

-Supongo que Matsumoto debe estar algo preocupada -asiento mientras toma su chaqueta y con una sonrisa se despide de mí, aun a pesar de las miradas soñadoras de mi melliza y las psicópatas por parte de Ichi-nii.

-¡Kya! Hitsugaya-kun podría acompañarte al baile de invierno -Ichi-nii frunce el ceño.

-Supongo -me encojo de hombros antes de cambiar el canal y poner los deportes.

 **(Toshiro)**

Al llegar a casa encuentro a Matsumoto y a Hinamori preparando la cena, bueno al menos es un alivio que la no tenga que comer las atrocidades que Matsumoto prepara, o en el mejor de los casos el ramen instantáneo al que ya me había acostumbrado en las noches en las que no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de cocinar.

-Shiro-chan~ -Momo corre a mí para recibirme con un abrazo, mi mirada viaja a la mujer rubia con duda y ella solo se encoge de hombros. -Te prepare la cena así que ve a darte una ducha y yo pondré la mesa.

Asiento algo confundido pero subo las escaleras, al llegar sacó el celular y decido llamar a Karin. -¿Diga? -se escucha mientras al fondo escucho la narración de un partido.

-¿Estás ocupada? -cuestionó tirándome en la cama.

-Yuzu sigue diciendo que hacemos linda pareja mientras Ichi-nii contiene las ganas de matarte, Rukia-nee-chan intenta de que mi hermano entre en razón a base de golpes y la cabra loca está planeando nuestra boda… pero sí creo que tengo tiempo para contestarte -una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ante su respuesta.

-Me alegra que tu familia esté tomando con calma esto -ambos reímos ante mi comentario sarcástico.

-Realmente esto es más tranquilo de lo que imagine, creí que Ichi-nii te perseguirá por toda la ciudad con la amenaza de castrarte si me pones un dedo encima -

-Eso no sería algo conveniente para nadie -agregó divertido. -¿Estarás libre mañana?

-No lo creo, iremos a casa de unos familiares, según mi padre están de visita en la ciudad asi que seria bueno conocerlos. -se le escucha algo abatida por ello. -¿Tenías algún plan en mente? -me cuestiona.

-Siendo sincero… no, pero quería verte. -le confieso y siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-Eso me suena algo cursi para que salga de ti -admite divertida. -Pero confieso que me encontraba igual… ¡Oye pero no es para tanto! el lunes nos veremos, y podrás continuar siendo un pervertido como es tu costumbre -

Fruncí el ceño por lo dicho. -No soy un pervertido -

-Claro… y verme el escote es algo muy normal -agregó con sarcasmo notorio.

-Eres muy sexy y aquello no me lo puede negar nadie -ambos reímos.

-Seguiría con la conversación pero Yuzu ya preparo la cena asi que tendre que bajar… Hasta el lunes-

-Hasta el lunes - y sin más cuelgo la llamada.

-¿Así que Karin-chan y tu están saliendo? -me giro algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Matsumoto, me recupero solo al captar que el tono en el que lo ha dicho es más uno de reproche que el tono pícaro que suele usar para estos temas.

-Supongo que esta de mas negarlo -ella asiente antes de soltar un suspiro. -¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó con curiosidad pero aun en mi tono monótono.

-Momo-chan estará devastada -sulta con un poco de pesar, sé a lo que se refiere pero la invitó a continuar con mi mirada expectante. -Escuche la conversación que tuvieron anoche en el pasillo-en un caso norma reprendió a la mujer por hacer aquello, más prefiero ignorar esto y escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir. -Por eso me sorprendió que esta mañana Momo estuviera de tan buen humor, cuando le pregunté la razón de esto ella me dijo que tu habías aceptado sus sentimientos y que ya eran novios -abro los ojos con sorpresa. -Eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió ¿verdad? -

-Obviamente -contestó -de hecho esta mañana discutimos un poco…

 _ **Flashback**_

-¿Se puede saber a donde iras? -me giré ante la sorpresiva pregunta para encontrarme a Momo usando una bata y con una charola en manos con el desayuno.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -fue mi cruda respuesta antes de tomar las llaves de la moto.

-Me parece que es muy temprano para loque sea que vayas a hacer -miró el reloj que se encuentra en la estancia.

-Son solo las ocho como podría ser muy temprano -ella frunció el ceño y yo solté un suspiro cansino, no estaba para paletas. -Sigues molesta por lo de ayer -ella asintió ante mi afirmación.

-No entiendo porque me rechazas… tu me querias -las lágrimas amenazan con salir. -¿Qué fue lo que cambio? -

suelto un suspiro -La situación cambió,YO cambié… solo falta que tú también lo hagas -me giro para partir cuanto antes.

-¿Y sí lo hago tú me querrás? -sonreí.

-Te quiero pero no como tu lo deseas -

 _ **End flashback**_

-... Supongo que mi palabras pudieron malinterpretarse -siento dolor en la cabeza producto del golpe que la pelinaranja me ha dado. -¿Y eso a que viene? -pregunto molesto.

-A que eres un tonto y en lugar de aclarar las cosas solo logras que ella las malinterpretara. -me riñe cual hermana mayor.

-No fue mi culpa que ella lo entendiera de esa forma -me excuso.

-Y ahora mas te vale aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que la decepción sea aun mayor -me advierte antes de ponerse de pie y salir de mi habitación molesta. Maldición lo que me faltaba, un malentendido con Momo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que actualice esta historia? tres meses, lamento mucho la espera pero sufrí de un bloqueo momentáneo y ¡Plum! simplemente no podía escribir más de doscientas palabras antes de leer y odiar todo lo que había escrito; pero bueno eso no importa porque aquí les traigo el capitulo once. Momo está complicando la vida de Toshiro al igual que Yukio ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de nuestros villanos? ¿Riruka será aliada o enemiga? ¿Como reaccionara Momo al saber que Toshiro esta con Karin? o mejor aun ¿Como le explicara Toshiro esto? comenten plissss, vivo de sus reviews, mejor dicho esta historia vive del interés de mis lectores.

2.- Agradezc **MikrRyder16** por no haber perdido la esperanza en esta historia y les aseguro que no les decepcionará, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense, comenten y sayonara.


	13. Chapter 12

**ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS: CAPITULO 12**

 **(Toshiro)**

Baje las escaleras con lentitud mientras pensaba en cuál podría ser la forma más sencilla de hablar con Momo de nuestra situación sin que ella lo tomase a mal, después de todo acababa de recuperarse de un momento difícil y claramente no quiero ser el detonante de otro ataque de depresión.

-¡Shiro-chan! -la castaña corre a mi encuentro en cuanto entro en su campo de visión. -Hice curry para la cena, soy nueva en esto de preparar este tío de comidas pero espero lo disfrutes -está a punto de depositar sus labios sobre los míos pero para mi suerte logro alejarme y evitar el contacto. -¿Qué sucede? -se le nota confundida ante mi acto

-Momo… creo que has malinterpretado nuestra charla de esta mañana -la invito a tomar asiento y yo hago lo mismo.

-¿Malinterpretado? ¿Por qué lo dices Shiro-chan? -me cuestiona expectante.

Me remuevo algo incómodo ¿como explicarle esto con sutileza? -¿Qué fue lo que entendiste está mañana respecto a lo que te dije? -supongo que no es la mejor forma de arreglar el asunto, pero al menos es un comienzo.

-Dijiste que me querías, tal vez no como yo lo hago, pero aún así lo haces y eso es lo que importa -la veo tan ilusionada con el asunto que me da un poco de pena no corresponder a sus sentimientos. -Prometo esforzarme para que me ames y que algún día estemos juntos.

-No es necesario Momo -tomo su frágil mano con la esperanza de que ella no me odie tras decirle lo de Karin. -A esto me refería cuando dije que lo habías malinterpretado, verás, yo te quiero, en verdad lo hago, más de lo cualquiera se pueda imaginar -la chica me sonríe -pero no como tu lo piensas, mi cariño cambio de romántico a algo fraternal, te quiero como se quiere a una hermana, como quiero a Rukia o incluso a Matsumoto -lo siguiente que siento si es una bofetada.

-¡Es por ella ¿verdad?! Me estás dejando a la deriva solo por la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, por esa maldita niña que jamás te querrá como yo lo hago, para ella solo eres un capricho de colegio, el día de mañana te olvidará por completo mientras que yo te amaré como no he amado a nadie. -las lágrimas desbordan de aquellos los chocolate, puede que ella tenga razón, pero me parece injusto estar con ella cuando por el momento quiero a Karin.

El timbre de mi teléfono suena, saco el móvil notando que es Rukia de quién se trata. -Rukia ¿qué sucede? -escucho pequeños sollozos escapar de sus labios por lo que comienzo a temerme lo peor.

 **(Karin)**

Veíamos un partido de fútbol como cada sábado que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, Yuzu había empacado ya todo lo necesario para ir con los tíos, los cuales recién no habíamos enterado que existían, mientras Ichi-nii "peleaba" con Rukia-chan.

-Entonces -llame la atención de los presente con esa palabra. -¿Rukia vendrás con nosotros? -

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa -No tengo nada mejor que hacer -contestó restándole importancia.

-¡Kya! -mi melliza no tardó en capturar a la pequeña chica en un abrazo. -Entonces preparemos tu maleta de inmediato -

-Enana tu teléfono vibra -la mencionada tomó el aparato.

-Es nii-sama -se noto algo extrañada por la procedencia de la llamada -¿Nii-sama? -su rostro se transformó rápidamente a una mueca de dolor. -Sí, y-yo le aviso, estaremos allá cuanto antes -cuando al fin suelta el móvil grandes lágrima comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos violetas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Ichi-nii fué el primero en preguntar.

-Mi abuelo está mal, el doctor dijo que no le queda mucho y nii-sama quiere que vayamos cuanto antes para pasar sus con él sus últimos momentos -Mi hermano abraza a la pequeña mujer y somos testigos de cómo su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-Yuzu… ¿Podrías llevarnos algo de cenar a mi cuarto? -mi melliza asiente y ellos desaparecen escaleras arriba.

 **(Toshiro)**

-Cariño ¿estás bien? -Ignoro por completo el modo cariñoso por el que me ha llamado Matsumoto y sacando todas mis fuerzas de flaqueza logró evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

-Mañana partimos -es lo único que les digo antes de irme a encerrar a mi habitación, la única familia que me quedaba, bueno sin contar a Rukia y Byakuya quienes son mis primos adoptivos, está a punto de morir y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Saco de mi armario un maleta y comienzo a empacar, no sé cuánto tiempo estemos haya por lo que me prevengo con ropa más que suficiente.

-¿Puedo pasar? -la voz de Matsumoto se hace presente al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante -sigo con mi tarea de meter la mayor cantidad de ropa dentro de esa maleta -¿que sucede? -

-A parte de que Momo-chan acaba de sufrir un colapso nada relevante -frunzo el señor, lo que me temía acaba de ocurrir. -No te preocupes le acabo de dar un calmante y se ha ido a su habitación -

-No es prudente dejarla sola, podría hacerse daño -cierro la maleta. -Ve con ella y vigila que no haga ninguna estupidez -la veo negar.

-¿Que tal si mejor me dices porque nos iremos mañana, que te dijo Rukia-chan? -me paso la mano por el cabello antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Mi abuelo tuvo otro ataque, Unohana-san cree que no le queda mucho tiempo, a lo mucho un par de semanas -de lo próximo que soy consciente es que la voluptuosa mujer me ha atraído a ella para ofrecerme un reconfortante abrazo.

-Llorar en una situación así no te hará débil -y solo con esas palabras me permito derrumbarme y llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía. -Esto es algo que no puedes cambiar, no está en tus manos hacerlo, pero al menos puedes evitar que tu abuelo te vea así, dudo que él quiera verte en este estado -

Siento el dolor que aquellas palabras emanan, por un momento olvidé que Matsumoto había pasado por una vida aún más dolorosa que la mía, cuando solo tenía cuatro años perdió a sus padres y por consecuencia tuvo que vivir siendo repudiada por sus abuelos y sus tíos pues estos pensaban que todo había sido culpa suya, hasta que un día mi padre la encontró y se las arregló para convertirse en su tutor legal, hasta que claro él murió y ella tenía dieciséis.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos manteniendo el contacto, pero aquello realmente era irrelevante, cuando do al fin el abrazo llegó a su final noté que ella tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque claro yo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Mañana hablaré en la escuela, tomaremos el vuelo de la tarde a Inglaterra -ella asiente.

-Iré con Momo para que prepare sus cosas, y yo prepararé las mías, ¿quieres que te traiga la cena? -preguntó con ese tono tan maternal.

-No sé si tengo ánimos para comer -murmuro.

-Lo necesitas -y sin permitir que yo repliqué ella sale de mi pieza. -Y más te vale comer todo -m regaña con su maternal tono.

 **(Yukio)**

"¡Infernal teología!. Cuando los demonios quieren disimular los más negros pecados, sugieren en principio visiones celestiales." esta frase se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, ¿que sí creo en la veracidad de estas palabras? Sí, yo soy una prueba de ello, queriendo, frente a Karin, aparentar una persona que no soy, mientras que a sus espaldas la oscuridad sigue dentro de mi.

El libro reposa sobre mi abdomen desde hace un rato, pensando si realmente hacerlo, hasta que la puerta se abre sin siquiera haber llamado antes, cuánto detesto a mi hermanastra -Yukio necesito que me des las llaves de tu auto, iré al aeropuerto a traer mi equipaje así que necesito un transporte -

-Estoy seguro que ÉL te ha comprado un lujoso auto, así que ¿por qué no lo usas? -le digo regresando a mi lectura, o al menos en apariencia.

-Aún no lo han traido asi que dame las malditas llaves -se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Te quedará una marca permanente de seguir haciendo eso -me pongo de pie y pasándola de largo camino escaleras abajo.

-No seas un imbécil ¿quieres? -me sigue de cerca farfullando.

-¿Sí te doy las llaves de mi maldito carro dejaras de ser tan jodidamente estresante? -pregunto fulminando con la mirada.

-Traeré amigas aquí cuando yo quiera, acepta eso y estoy segura de que no tendremos mas problemas, ademas no eres el único que quiere dejar de amargarse la vida con nuestros inevitables encuentros -se cruza de brazos mirándome retadora.

Bufo -Deacuerdo, solo evita cruzarte en mi camino -sé que ella ha leído el verdadero contexto de aquellas palabras por lo que no me preocupo por mirar atrás.

-Que tétrico -murmura a mis espaldas.

 **(Karin)**

Cancelamos la salida del fin de semana, Ichi-nii dijo que estaría con Rukia en este momento difícil, supongo que es lo menos que puede hacer, después de todo el abuelo de Rukia le tenía gran aprecio a mi hermano.

-Estaremos una semana allá -mi hermano se encuentra empacando sus cosas, le noto inmerso en sus mundo y aunque lo menos que quiero es perturbarlo sé que el silencio es peor.

-¿Solo una semana? -mi pregunta parece sorprenderlo pero rápidamente regresa a su labor.

-Realmente no sé cuánto podemos demorar, y no me importa perder el maldito semestre siempre y cuando Rukia vea al viejo Yamamoto antes de que él muera -cerró al fin la maleta.

-Supongo que te comprendo -murmuró. -Llamaré a Toshiro, quiero hablar con él antes de que se vaya

-¿Lo harás ahora? -me pregunta mi hermano dejando la maleta al fin en el suelo.

-Debe estar pasandola mal, quiero que al menos se de cuenta de que su novia está ahí para él, justo como tú con Rukia-chan -murmuro antes de tomar mi teléfono.

-Supongo que por esta vez puedo dejarlo pasar -dice él antes de salir de su habitación directo a la de Rukia.

Camino a mi pieza dispuesta a llamar a mi novio pero antes de que lo lograra me tope con un mensaje: "Karin, ve a tu habitación" se leía mientras el remitente era... ¡Toshiro!

Con algo de duda camine hasta el lugar que me pediste el mensaje, al Gabriel la puerta lo primero que ví fue al peliblanco husmeando en mi pequeña repisa con libros.

-Tardaste mucho -su tono era desinteresado mientras mantenía la vista en los pocos libros frente a él

Con vista meticulosa lo inspeccione antes de suspirar, caminar hasta posarse tras él y finalmente brindarle ese abrazo que estaba segura necesitaba con urgencia. Pues no haber dicho nada, pero en mi defensa no sabía qué decir, mejor dicho sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor, cuando perdí a mi madre todos a mi alrededor empezaron a mirarme con esa cara de lástima que me repugnaba, a darme sus condolencias, y lo peor, a tratarme como si necesitara estar en una caja de cristal, como si cualquier palabra o acto pudiera hacer que me desmoronara.

Apreté con fuerza el torso de Toshiro antes de sentir como él tiraba de mi mano y rápidamente depositaba un beso lleno de necesidad, su lengua ni tardo en meterse en mi boca y gustosa decidí recibirla, las manos de él viajaron a mi cintura para mantener un fuerte agarre en esa zona, mañana tendría un par de marcas que explicar cuando entrara a los vestidores, pero no importaba, nada importaba siempre y cuando Toshiro sintiera que yo estaba con él y eso no cambiaría.

Una vez que el oxígeno fue necesario Toshiro fue el primero en romper el contacto mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y me miraba con esas profundas orbes turquesa. -¿Te irás mañana? -preguntó un despegar la vista de él.

-Por la tarde, tal vez solo me quedé un par de semanas -pegó sus labios a los míos -voy a extrañarte

-Solo serán unas semanas, sobreviviremos -ambos sonreímos antes de que girará de su mano y lo invitará a tomar asiento en mi cama. - ¿Y ya arreglaste esto con la escuela? -preguntó intentando evadir el maldito silencio que amenazaba con formarse.

-Matsumoto se encargará de ello, arreglará las cosas para Rukia, tu hermano, Momo y para mí

-¿Hinamori también irá? -preguntó con duda.

-Después de lo ocurrido con su familia lo único que le queda es la mía, así que es natural que quiera estar a lado de mi abuelo en sus últimos días -contestó antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Cuidate -suspire contra sus labios.

-Yo debería decir eso -otro leve beso antes de que me carge y me deposite en mi cama.

Con un movimiento de mi mano le invitó a tomar asiento a mi lado en la cama, cosa que él interpreta y obedece rápidamente.

El resto de la noche la plática fluye en temas tan triviales que resultan estúpidos, nuestras risas son apenas murmullos fáciles de esconder pues es obvio que no queremos que alguno de mis hermanos interrumpa el ameno ambiente, aunque estamos seguros de que Ichi-nii está más ocupado haciendo sentir mejor a Rukia-chan.

-Tengo que irme, Hinamori y Matsumoto no saben que salí de mi habitación y si lo descubren harán un dama -es lo que dice cuando nota que su celular marca las 2:00 am.

-Me gustaría que te quedarás -murmuró antes de que el deposite un beso en mi frente.

-Quisiera lo mismo -y sin más abre la ventana de mi habitación y desaparece.

.

.

 **(Yukio)**

Bajo las escaleras más que malhumorado, las estridente risas de Riruka son perceptibles por toda la casa y eso sí que me ha fastidiado por completo el sueño.

-Creí haberte dicho que guardarlas silencio -hable con tono amenazante.

-Me dijiste que no me cruzara en tu camino, estoy haciendo así que no te quejes -refuta para después volver a tomar el teléfono y continuar su parloteo.

-Me estás jodiendo la paciencia -frunzo el ceño al verme ignorado por lo que rápidamente hasta donde está, le arrebató el teléfono y cuelgo la llamada. -Si quieres seguir hablando por teléfono largo de aquí, no estoy de humor para esto -le lanzó el teléfono antes de verle molesta. -Y antes de que se te ocurra replicar te recuerdo que puedo correrte de MI casa y el viejo no podrá hacer nada -sus rosados ojos se conectan con los míos pero para su sorpresa yo no soy alguien fácil de intimidar por lo que ella termina rindiéndose y sin decir más se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su habitación.

-Vete al diablo -murmuró subido las escaleras.

-Igualmente -le contesto para después ir al comedor a prepararme algo de desayunar.

Mientras estoy en el comedor mi celular suena, veo el registro y ese tan odiado número se ve en la pantalla, me debatí unos segundos entre sí contestar o no, pero al final decido que más jaqueca me daría si dejaba que el celular sonase.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -conteste mordaz.

Un suspiro cansino -¿No puedes ser amable ni una sola vez?

-Te he contestado, eso es amabilidad para mí -continuó ingiriendo el desayuno que me he preparado -Dime qué es lo que quieres antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y cuelgue -ordene.

-Uno de mis socios está por morir, al parecer su condición es muy delicada por lo que—

-Ve al punto, no tengo tiempo que perder en tus estúpidos asuntos -le reclame.

-¿Podrías venir, hay así tos sobre la empresa que quiero tratar?

-¿Porque crees que eso me interesa? -le cuestione intrigado.

-Heredarás la empresa en algún momento

-En serio -mi tono es monótono -creí que la malcriada que tienes como hijastra o la perra de tu esposa se quedarían con todo

-Agradeceria que te guardes tus comentarios

-Manda todo por correo, no hay modo en el infierno en que yo asista a esa casa, sí necesito algo tal vez terminé acudiendo -y sin más cuelgo.

Me quedo analizando la situación por unas milésimas antes de que una sonrisa se pose en mi rostro.

-Alguien tiene una idea muy macabra ¿No? -dirijo mi vista a la chica con traje Loli que acaba de entrar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -le corto, necesito ver si mi plan puede estar en marcha y por primera vez d se hace mucho siento el placer de un buen juego en mis manos.

.

.

 **(Toshiro)**

-Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra favor de ir abordando por… -suelto un suspiro al escuchar eso, me saco los audífonos y los guardó en el interior de mi chaqueta, a mi lado van Rukia, Ichigo, Matsumoto y Hinamori, las tres chicas llevan una cara que revela lo mal que la están pasando, incluso Matsumoto quien se preocupa por su apariencia más de lo que se preocupa por el sake se ve fatal.

-Todo estará bien -murmura Kurosaki antes de abrazar a Rukia.

En el fondo quisiera creer en las palabras del pelinaranja, aunque una parte de mi cree que la muerte de mi abuelo solo es el inicio de un sin fin de tragedias, tal vez solo soy pesimista, intento convencerme, aunque no por ello dejó de creer que es una gran posibilidad.

-¿En qué piensas? -me cuestiona Matsumoto mientras tomamos asiento, como era de esperarse la mujer de grandes atributos ha tomado el lugar a mi lado.

-Nada en especial -mi tono es un murmullo pero sé que ella ha escuchado. -Tomaré una siesta, despiértame cuando lleguemos -ella siente antes de que yo me coloqué los audífonos e intenté alejar todo pensamiento pesimista de mi mente.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Después de tanto tiempo aquí les traigo la continuación, espero la próxima vez no tardar tanto, aunque creo que esta historia ya está muy muerta en cuanto a lectores, aún así continuaré con ella, pueden estar seguros de que la terminaré.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
